How To Save A Life
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: What if Regina's fate was altered the day she was to marry Leopold? What if she were claimed by his granddaughter instead? #swanqueen guard your feels! slight TW
1. Chapter 1

Sun streamed in the princess's chamber, causing the blond's eyes to flutter open. When her gaze landed on her mother she shut them tight.

Emma's mother pulled sheets off of the blond's body.

"Emma! Your grandfather's new wife is coming to court this morning and you are still in bed."

Emma glared from under her messy sleep riddled hair.

"She is grandpa's new play thing, why do I need to meet her; I will see her at the wedding."

Emma groaned and tried to lunge for her covers.

Her mother stuck out her tongue. Emma swore Snow White was more a child then she was.

"Emma Swan White, you will get ready. Or Neil will not be visiting."

Emma stalked into her bathroom and slammed the door.

…..

An hour later she was in a Greek, one shoulder, white dress and her hair was in its natural wavy state in a ponytail.

She heard the trumpets blare as the Lady Cora and her daughter Regina were announced.

From the moment Emma saw Regina, her heart started beating faster. The brunette was hauntingly beautiful, her eyes a deep brown, hair a touch lighter. She wore a dark blue gown that barely covered her assets, surely to entice the king. A man that was well loved by his people, though Emma knew him better. He was a decent grandfather, though she had the sneaking suspicion he only cared because she was her precious mother's offspring. Trouble was he liked to bed younger women, much younger women.

Emma realized Regina couldn't be much older than herself, guessing maybe 17 or 18 summers.

As Emma saw the brunette in dark blue approach she snapped out of her daze, took her hand and awaited the brunette to bow. The princess dipped as well. Brown eyes studied her, a royal never bowed to someone of lower standing. Emma smiled shyly and shrugged it off.

All brows raised in the room.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Mills." Emma lowered her eyes, her heart would no doubt find trouble before the night was through.

A/N: A bit of a teaser for starters ;)


	2. I don't trust

After Leo had paraded around his new bride, he had decided to drink to celebrate.

Emma was trying to avoid the festivities and ventured out to the garden, where she found Regina wandering just outside the dining hall.

She saw the brunette sit on a bench, bathed in the moon light. Her hair looking like honey instead of a deep brown, her back on display from the intricacies of her dress.

Emma was drawn to approach her, but was not prepared to actually reach her quest, she heard a quiet sniffle.

As she paused, a twig snapped under her weight, the brunette jumping at the sound.

Emma paused mid-step, embarrassed to scare the woman.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She noticed the brunette quickly wipe at her face, the wetness still glistening.

"It's fine, this is your kingdom after all." Sweeping her hand about the garden.

Emma nodded, "Are you alright Regina?" She took another step forward, it was the first time she had said her name, she liked the way it sounded.

Regina put on a practiced smile, "Of course dear, I am about to be queen." The smile did not reach her eyes.

Emma saw the insincerity cast at her, making up her mind she moved to sit beside her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be Queen. Guess I will have to be one day though. Wish I could just be Emma, move far away from here..." She sighed and looked out at the night.

Regina regarded her with a curiosity, "Indeed."

The girls shared a smile. Emma was going to talk again when Cora came to claim her daughter, the king had been looking for her.

"Regina dear, what are you doing outside? Your new husband is waiting." Regina cast an apologetic look Emma's way. Then facing her mother, she put her fake smile back in its place.

Emma gave a soft wave as Regina glanced back one more time.

…..

Emma was tired walking through the long castle halls to her room. The party had gone on a long time and Emma had spent most of the party trying to stay out of sight, least her parents try and match her to suitors, again. She had Neil, they were best friends, though she really never wanted to sleep with him again. It was a moment of boredom. She needed more, she needed attraction, love.

Emma was jerked back from her meandering thoughts when she heard a drunken man's groaning and heard a girl's protests, which quickened her pace. It was when she got closer that she saw it was not only her grandfather but Regina as well.

"Majesty," Regina's voice low trying to command respect, "We will be wed in two days, we must wait."

"Ah!" A hushed scream as the young brunette whimpered, her wrist smashed into the wall, silencing her protest.

"My dear, no one will know." Leo started to inch up her dress, Regina started to panic. Just as his hands touched her upper thighs Emma stepped into the light.

"Grandpa, I am so happy I found you," Emma played oblivious well. Regina's eyes were full of embarrassment and shame.

Leo quickly turned to his granddaughter with a wide smile, dropping Regina back against the wall, with a small thud.

"Sweetheart, you missed most of the party. Tell me you weren't sneaking off with some stable boy, so like your mother." He lightly laughed.

Emma moved closer and took her grandfathers arm, leading him away from Regina.

"Oh grandpa, I would never. I seem to have lost my dog however… I think he went this way, would you please…"

Leo kissed Emma on the cheek, "Of course my dear, I will find him for you." He swept out of the hall like the valiant king he thought himself to be.

Emma's eyes returned to the girl leaning against the wall. She was trying to sink into herself and looked smaller than Emma remembered. She avoided Emma's gaze, why would the princess care for her.

Emma kept her voice quiet.

"He will be back you know." Emma's eyes looked Regina over for injuries, the only one she found was a sprained or broken wrist.

The brunette took in a shaky breath, "Once he finds your dog, yes I imagine..."

Emma's face shifted to a smug smile, "I don't have a dog."

The brunette's eyebrow raised, then her face fell, "So he will be back soon…"

Terror again flooded her eyes, her good hand rubbing at her wrist subconsciously.

Emma's heart started to beat faster, he would return to finish what he started. Her eyes flicked down the hall, then back to Regina's.

Emma reached out her hand, mind made up, she was getting Regina out of here.

Regina's eyes drifting to the hand offered her, then the eyes the hand belonged to.

Emma shrugged, "You're gunna have to trust me." Regina glanced down the hall where the king had disappeared to.

She had no reason to trust the blond, her only hope being that she would escape the king for tonight, just tonight, but that would be enough.

Regina placed her hand in Emma's, shaking her head, "I don't trust anyone."


	3. Out of time

A/N: there is a trigger warning in description.

Emma quickly was tugging her along the corridors and through secret passages. Always keeping to the shadows, always taking a moment to glance back at her charge.

When they finally arrived at Emma's chambers, Emma moved them quickly inside and locked the doors.

"You will be safe in here." Emma moved about creating light in her lanterns.

Regina caught her breath and hugged herself. "The wedding is in two days…" She hadn't realized she was speaking out loud, it was more for herself than Emma. She didn't feel like she could do this anymore.

Emma looked at the brunette who moved to sit gingerly on the edge of Emma's bed, looking up at the princess to see if this was allowed, the blond lightly inclining her head.

Emma's adrenaline was still pumping. How could she fix this to save the girl in front of her. She knew she had one more card to play in Regina's favor, and it would be no small favor. She rolled the idea around in her head then blurted it out.

"Let me claim you, and you will be free…from him at least." Regina looked up at Emma in disbelief.

"Emma…" Her voice soft but breaking. Would she be trading one abuser for another? The princess didn't seem cruel, but she really didn't know her. Regina searched the room for answers in vain and found none.

Emma pulled one of her sheets out from the pile at the end of her bed, where her mother had left them. She saw Regina at war with her thoughts.

"I wish there was another way but right now it's me or him."

"Take your dress off, wrap yourself in this." Emma held out the sheet.

Regina's fingers pushed at her temples, she would be killed for sure.

Regina stood, thinking she might pass out, "Help me?"

Emma undid the simple gown and set it on the chair as she stayed turned, until Regina was covered.

Regina clearing her throat to indicate she was decent. Regina's short hair was tousled to just above her shoulders, bounced with the shake of her head. Her eyes slowly shifting from fear to a void of emotion.

"Was this your plan, then? You wanted to have me, not the king?" Regina's expression turned to disgust. "I saw the way you looked at me when I arrived…"

Emma shook her head, horrified. "No I want to help you, really."

Regina shook her head and lay on the bed not believing the princess, "Let's get this over with."

To think that she thought there might be one good person in the world still, there had been, and he had run away. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek.

Emma shook her head and placed her hand on Regina's hip, hesitantly.

"Regina, I'm not going to touch you…"

Regina opened her red rimmed eyes, finding Emma's face, "Emma if you don't they'll never believe you." She scoffed.

"They will want proof you have claimed me." The blond still made no move toward her.

" You wanted to help me? They will come for me Emma!" Regina's voice raising an octave, starting to grow more frantic. Regina lifting herself up on one arm, reaching out for Emma.

Emma eyes watered and she shook her head retreating to the other end of the room, "I don't want to hurt you, I-I can't."

Regina's heart raced. The king would be coming for her, she would be executed or worse. She needed to think, no she needed to act. She shut her eyes tight and slid her hand down her leg, taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she took three fingers and thrust violently into herself. Once, Twice, three times… She didn't stop till she felt blood trickle down her leg.

Regina started to whimper, it hurt. But at least it was not the king's doing and she was in control.

Emma listened to Regina's pained sounds until she couldn't take them anymore.

She moved to the bed, Regina was shaking. She pulled Regina's hand out from inside herself, then pulled her up into her arms. She ran the back of her fingers over a tanned cheek. Brown eyes fluttered open, a grip claiming Emma's hand, tainting it with blood.

"Will you really claim me? Please…" Regina asked in a hushed tone, completely spent.

Emma couldn't stop the tears sliding down her face, "Yes, I will claim you."

…..

The brunette exhausted drifted off to sleep in her arms, until a knock sounded at the door.

"Emma sweetheart let me in." Her father's voice, it was now or never. Emma used her magic to flip the lock. She lightly set Regina back down on the bed, sitting up a bit straighter, time to act like an adult.

"Come in." She clenched her fists and willed herself to stay calm and strong.

Her father walked in urgently, then stopped when he saw the brunette in the sheets.

Emma waited for her mother to walk in as well before she squared her shoulders and quickly stated.

"I claim Regina Mills."

Snow's mouth opened and closed of it's of accord a few times and she stormed out of the room.

The brunette woke with Emma loudly staking her claim.

Emma stared across the room at her father, "Emma you couldn't have…" it was then Emma moved the sheet slightly to show the blood that had found its way down the older girls legs.

Charming closed his mouth and looked at his daughter. Had they raised a monster? Was Emma like her grandfather taking women when he saw fit. His eyes caught sight of the swollen wrist and his hand covered his mouth.

"Emma…" Emma looked down at the bed, how could she explain she hadn't done that?

Regina moved slowly to sit up, wincing.

"Your majesty, Emma didn't do this." Regina gesturing to her wrist, tried to think up a lie, glancing at Emma for support then back to Emma's father.

"My injuries are because of my own clumsiness, the princess is very kind." She bowed her head.

Emma looked up at her dad hurt that he could think her a monster, "I didn't hurt her daddy." Her eyes brimming with tears.

Charming sighed with relief, "Emma, this was a big decision. I thought you were getting on well with Prince Neil?"

Regina didn't miss the eye roll the blond gave her father.

"Please, we are just friends." Pouting and crossing her arms in defiance.

Charming nodded and sat down on the bed, Regina holding a tighter grip on her sheet.

"Emma, things will be harder because of your decision, you will need to produce an heir…"

"I know. We will figure it out." She cast a quick smile at Regina as she moved to place a hand on her shoulder, noticing Regina grow pale her face furrowed.

Charming shook his head with a smile, "Always to the beat of your own drum Emma. I wish we could have discussed this before, though…"

Snow suddenly came bursting back into the room.

"Emma listen this is ridiculous…" taking notice of the blood on the inside of Regina's knee and her wrist.

"Emma Swan White! I raised you better than that, you will not treat your… companion like this."

Emma nodded, knowing her father could explain for her later.

"I know." Emma bowed her head slightly.

Her father cast a sympathy glance to his little girl, he knew there was more to the story to why Emma had chosen to claim some woman she barely knew, but he would wait for her to come to him.

As he ushered his wife from the room he turned back to Emma once more, "Take care of her sweetheart."

As soon as the door was closed again Emma turned back to Regina.

"Let me see your wrist."

Regina's heart was racing, she carefully handed it over.

Emma took the wrist with her left hand and put the right lightly on top. She smiled at the brunette.

"Do you trust me?"

Brunette eyes fluttered closed and nodded.

Emma closed her eyes, almost all of the way, her hands beginning to glow white.

Regina opened her eyes and was so shocked she couldn't even form words. The princess had magic. She felt the hum of white magic, it was different from her own, yet she could feel it.

When she finally could form thoughts she settled for, "Y-you have magic too?"

Emma nodded.

Regina looked at her wrist, all healed.

"Which parent possesses magic? I thought this kingdom had a ban on magic?" Regina's voice was wavering.

Emma shrugged, "My parents have true love, hence their magical baby. You said too." Emma pointed at Regina.

Regina scooted back a little, "Yes…my mother is a great sorceress. It's why I needed to marry the king, I couldn't escape."

Regina's eyes looked troubled. Emma wondered what else Lady Cora had done to Regina.

Regina looked between the door and Emma a few times.

"So an heir, that's why you saved me? So you wouldn't have to…produce one?" Regina's hand trembling went to her stomach, the thought of being forced to lie with a man became an all too real reality after this night.

"Please, I don't want some man thrusting himself inside of me…" Her tears started to fall.

"I-I never wanted to marry the king…" Emma gripped both of the brunette's hands.

"Shhh Regina it's ok, I can do it. I can carry the baby. Please don't cry. It'll be ok." Emma offered a kind smile.

The brunette took a broken breath, looking down at her hands and the way Emma's lightly rubbed at her own.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Regina didn't want to look into Emma's eyes, least she see a lie in her gaze.

Emma dipped her head down to capture Regina's eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't want my Queen to be unhappy." Emma smiled playfully.

Regina released a breath she was not aware she was holding. A little more at ease, she wondered about Emma's intentions. How far would the blond go to make her happy? A little hesitantly she ran her thumb back over Emma's hand, avoiding Emma's eyes once more.

"And…what if I don't want you lying with… some man?" She was to be Emma's wife, but she knew she had no real choice in the matter. Emma would be the reigning monarch, like her mother.

Emma shrugged, "Then we try magic."

Emma ran her thumbs over Regina's hands, "Ok?"

Regina was still skeptical, "But why did you save me?" Never moving her hands from Emma's.

Emma gazed down at their joined hands, "It was the right thing to do. I hope that if our roles were reversed you would do the same, I just wish you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all." Emma kept her eyes down.

Regina squeezed Emma's hands, "Better by my hand than his. Thank you, truly."

Emma brightened a little.

She moved to her dresser to find clothes for the woman in her bed.

She brought them over, realizing the brunette would have trouble putting them on.

"May I help?" Her eyes worried that she might overwhelm the brunette.

"Please, we are to be wed anyway, are we not." Regina's tone holding a bit of snark.

Emma took a cloth and wiped her legs and dressed Regina in undergarments and a long night shirt.


	4. I like Apples

Emma woke to the brunette curled into her side and with her head resting on her chest, hands wrapped in Emma's shirt.

Emma smiled, at least she had chosen her intended. Maybe they could even be happy.

Emma slipped out from under the soft body quietly, and dressed, deciding to try and fight a few fires before Regina got dragged into a council meeting.

Regina slept through most of the day. She returned to the land of the living and was shocked to find herself not at home. Her veins ran cold when she remembered where she was, and who she was marrying. Just as she was about to sob, hand covering her mouth, she looked over and saw her dress hung by another, Princess Emma's.

Emma, she was in Emma's room, her hand slowly lowering. The night started to come back to her. She was to be Emma's wife, she breathed a sigh of relief, her hand fluttering over her heart. At least Emma would not harm her, or use her simply to create heirs to the White line.

Regina glanced over and saw a note with her name on it. The note was from her savior encouraging her to take all the rest she needed. It also informed her that food would be brought up to her, and to make herself at home while Emma dealt with the fall out of last night.

Regina smiled when she saw the heart next to Emma's name. She had given up on love over a year ago, maybe she could still have love, just maybe.

Later in the day, when food was brought to her, she ate lightly as her mother had warned her about gaining weight and losing the kings interest, she decided she wanted to keep Emma's and would stick to a similar philosophy.

….

Emma returned mid afternoon, she looked enraged, spending the afternoon with her parents could do that. They still didn't see reason, Snow thinking the king was above reproach. But the blond's mood changed as soon as she saw the woman reading in her bed. She softened.

Emma closed the door and crossed the room.

"Hey." Watching brown eyes light up, and set down her book.

"Hi…" They both laughed, a little shy.

Emma glanced over at the food tray, a frown overtaking her face.

"You didn't like the food…what would you prefer? I'll go fetch you something." Already moving to get up when a tanned hand stopped her.

Regina was taken back, Emma would personally fetch something? Who was this girl, was she joking?

Regina tried to lie, "I liked the food, I just wasn't that hungry." Trying a faked smile Emma's way.

Emma glanced at the tray again, "Regina that is not enough food for you, really it's no trouble, just tell me what you like." Emma's hand falling to rest on an olive hand.

Regina saw the lines of worry and decided to concede.

"Apples, I like apples." She shrugged, sagging her shoulders defeated.

Emma smiled then bounced off the bed, "Then apples it is." Turning back to give Regina a quick peck on the cheek, causing both women to blush and Regina to brighten a bit.

The princess was back quickly with a basket full of apples in her hands.

"I brought all the kinds we have, hopefully we have your favorite…"

Emma nervously set the basket down, hoping to impress.

Regina was touched. Smiling, she reached her hand in and grabbed a red apple. Emma following suit.

As Regina's hunger passed she inquired about Emma's day.

"Was he upset?" She kept her eyes trained on the basket of apples, trying to hold her own feelings, about the man who was, the very night before, to be her husband, at bay.

Emma snorted, "He wanted me to give you back, until he found out I 'deflowered' you, then he no longer wanted you. You can have another apple if you wish." Pushing the basket towards Regina, hoping to encourage more food intake.

Regina rolled her eyes then nodded and pulled another deep red apple from the light wicker basket.

Emma reached for her bag and pulled out a container, "Salve for your…injury." Cheeks flushing and eyes looking anywhere but the brunette's face.

Regina took it gently, no one had ever tried to help her with her pain.

She leaned forward and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

….

Emma left again later that night to hand pick Regina's food so she would eat more. While she was gone the brunette wanted to do something nice for her. She put on her dress, the one that barely covered her chest. She hoped that the princess would appreciate it, she could have swore she saw Emma glancing at her chest when she arrived. She thought there was a good chance the princess might actually like her, she was showing her a kindness never awarded her before. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, she could be happy here and that was a beautiful thing.

She decided to search for Emma, once she applied her makeup. She heard the blond's voice echo through the halls and followed the sound, a smile plastered to her face.

The smile faltered when she saw Emma talking with a boy, almost tripping herself on her dress.

"Neil, I'm getting married…" Emma stood with her hands on her hips.

The boy crossed his arms and glared, "Em, we have been best friends forever, you knew we were as good as betrothed and some woman from the dark forest comes along? She's playing you Em. You don't love her…"

Emma stared at her friend in disbelief, "Neil, how I feel is my business…" and before Emma could finish, Neil was kissing her.

Regina stood there frozen. She had been wrong, Emma was in love, and it most certainly was not with her.

Emma stepped out of Neil's arms, noticing Regina for the first time.

The brunette, caught, started to back away.

"Regina, wait…it's a misunderstanding…" Neil caught Emma's arm.

"Let her go." Emma pulled her arm back glaring at him

"I thought we were friends, damn it Neil, I care about her!" She shoved him.

…

Regina made it back to Emma's room before a sob ripped past her lips. No one wanted her, she was too rigid, too broken. If only Daniel hadn't run, maybe they could have run away together.

She heard the door creek, thinking Emma had come back. She wiped quickly at her eyes. She wouldn't show her weakness again. She needed to build her walls up, she was still going to be a queen one day.

A hand touched her shoulder, then slid around to cup her breast. She felt him against her.

 _"Hello my dear…did you miss me."_

 _A/n: klenex and cats for the next chapter, not a happy piece, but it gets better_


	5. God(s) Save The Queen

_"Hello my dear…did you miss me."_

Regina froze. Leopold, if only she could call for Emma, but what could Emma do?

She tried to move away, things quickly falling to the floor. The king guided her towards the balcony, forcefully.

"No need to fight dear, Emma doesn't need to know. This can be our secret arrangement. You will need to give her an heir anyway." Regina wanted to throw up, just his presence was sickening.

He pushed her against the wall, she pushed back, causing him to take her shoulders and slam her against the wall. Her head colliding with the hard rock, she became disoriented. She felt his hands once again move her dress, ripping through it, and this time she could feel a part of him against her. She tried to push him away, she tried to scream. He back handed her across the face, his rings catching on skin, moving to cover her mouth, she thrashed just in time, his excitement missing its desired location. She didn't try and summon her magic, but as he moved again he was propelled away from her, out of the balcony doors, over the rail.

She dropped to the floor, her dress falling off, ripped to shreds. She had just killed the king.

…

Emma had looked for Regina in the garden but had no luck. She wandered around the halls asking anyone and everyone if they had seen her. Giving up she headed back to her chambers. The door was wide open, that was the first sign something was not right. Things knocked from shelves, a painting had taken a tumble to the floor, an eerie feel to the room.

Emma was scared of what she might find. She took a deep breath and held it for a few heart beats, then deciding to be brave, she moved out onto the balcony. Regina had her back to the fence, knees pulled up and head hidden beneath her arms. Emma moved closer and saw the residue on her leg.

"No…"

Regina didn't jump at the sound, but her head slowly rose.

"I didn't mean to… he was waiting for me…" haunted eyes connecting with her own.

Emma knelt down next to her and reached a hand out.

"Don't touch me!" Regina screamed, pushing herself back into the railing.

Emma held her hands up in surrender, she took in the site of the dress, and the fact that Regina was almost naked, taking in the bruises and scrapes, the slash across her cheek.

She looked back up into brown eyes.

"Ok, I won't touch you. And you didn't mean to do it, I get that…what happened?" Emma slowly lowered herself to the ground and put her hands in her lap.

Regina seemed to notice her chest was no longer covered and moved to hide herself.

"He came… I was never safe." Regina's tears started flowing, pulling herself into an even tighter ball.

Emma's face grew dark, Regina flinched in fear.

"He…I'll kill him."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes darting to the railing then back at Emma.

"I already did."

….

Emma didn't need to look over the edge to know. Her blood was boiling. Regina saw the rage.

"Emma it's not your fault…"

Emma slammed her hand to the ground, "Of course it's my fault. I took you from him! I didn't know he was this…evil. I am so sorry…." Angry tears splashed down onto stone.

Regina wanted to reach out and calm Emma but the idea of anyone touching her terrified her, she tried to reach Emma with her words.

"No Emma. If you wouldn't have taken me away this would have happened sooner. You spared me time… I should have run, I should have let you be happy with Neil…"

Emma's face plummeted.

"I don't love Neil. I was trying to tell you that, but you ran. That kiss wasn't supposed to happen. He was my best friend."

Deciding to move to full disclosure, "We slept together, once, but that made me realize that all we could ever be was friends. The moment I saw you, I wanted to save you. I wanted you to be free. I care about you."

A moment passed between them, a moment where Regina believed someone else's words for the first time since Daniel.

The moment was broken as they heard shouting from below.

"The king! Sound the alarm, the king has been killed."

Regina closed her eyes looking out to the sky then down to the ground, resting her head back against the fence, shrugging, "It doesn't matter Emma, it's over."

…..

The guards ran through Emma's room, swords in hand, ready for an attack. She placed herself between Regina and them.

Regina closed her eyes, she figured it would all be over soon, then she wouldn't have to feel this way anymore, and Emma would be free from her commitment.

"You will not touch her." The blond bellowed into the night, ready to fight anyone who dared step closer.

Emma's parents pushed their way through the crowd.

Snow looking between the girls.

"I…" Regina quietly stuttered.

Emma quickly cut Regina off. "I killed him."

Regina's eyes went wide. Snow almost fainted, Charming held her up.

"Emma, that girl, she is a monster. She made you do this?" Snow screeched.

Emma fought back, "She was attacked! How does that make a monster? I didn't protect her in time, I am the monster!"

"Emma…" Snow trying again but Emma stood firm.

"I will not apologize for defending her. The king attacked her. She was not his property anymore, she is no one's property. She is a person!" Emma growled out.

Charming motioned for the guards to go, Snow lost and confused left as well.

Charming approached his daughter.

"Emma what is the meaning of this? She is just some girl. We can heal her and send her off with coins…"

Emma shook her head angrily, she should have protected her. Her eyes were rapidly blinking to push back the angry tears that wanted to help ease the weight on her heart.

"No, I will love her. I won't fail her again. I promised she would be safe." Angry tears winning the battle and finally making their way down her face again.

Charming took in his daughters face, he knew love when he saw it. His daughter was brave, fearless and in love. He knew riding the kingdom of Regina was a war he would not win. He bowed out as best as he could, though still worried about what Regina might still cost the kingdom.

Regina watched Charming leave.

"I don't want to ruin your life Emma…" Emma wiped her face before turning around.

"You're not. Come on." She held out her hand.

"Emma…I can't…" Regina wrapping herself smaller.

Emma squatted down to her level, wrapping her arms around her knees and setting her chin on top.

"You will feel a little better after a bath, let me take care of you and make sure there is no risk of infection. Then after you are in bed if you do not want me to touch you, I won't. But we only move when you are ready."

Regina tried to be brave. She closed her eyes and slid her hand into Emma's and was lifted up. She found that once she touched Emma, she couldn't bear the thought of Emma letting go.

Emma eased Regina into warm water, the brunette never letting go of her hand. Emma kissing her lightly on the head.

"I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. Trust me he would have died tonight either way." Darkness coming over Emma's voice.

Regina held on to Emma as the bath soothed her itchy skin. Emma had to pull her from the water once she deemed it too cold, the brunette's shivering making the temperature evident.

She carried her charge to the bed and tucked her in. Regina nuzzling into Emma.

"My mother will come for me…I don't want you to pay the price for saving me…"

Emma gripped her hand, "I will gladly pay any price. I won't fail you again." In this moment Emma felt much older than her 16 summers.

A/N: :((( it gets better! and happy SwanQueen week to everyone and thank you so much for choosing to read this piece! :D 3


	6. Winners and Losers

Emma ignored her parents for days. Every time she saw them her dad was depressed and her mom was shaken and crying. Neither of them had endured what Regina had, and Regina was the one taking it in strides.

She woke up the next morning and leaned over to kiss Emma, the blond rubbing her back to keep her calm. Emma reached up and started to heal Regina's face.

Once healed Emma smiled up at her, "Much better…" a lopsided grin offered to one lucky brunette.

Regina's hand reaching out of its own accord, stroking Emma's cheek. Her eyes floating to soft pink lips, biting her own, then raising her eyes to ask permission. Emma's hand lightly placed on her cheek began to guide Regina down into the kiss.

Regina took a moment to memorize the taste and feel that was unique to the blond. Then pushing for more, and being met with Emma's own initiative. Regina releasing a moan, without quite realizing it, spurring the blond on. Emma kissed her deeply and more passionately.

Regina suddenly found it harder to breath, she felt a burning sensation. She didn't think as she took Emma's hand from her hip and moved it down lower, bucking when it made contact.

Emma realizing where she was touching, pulled away.

"Regina, you don't…have to." Her voice coming out in ragged pants.

Emma saw the flash of hurt in Regina's eyes.

Emma pulled her face back to look into her lust filled eyes.

"Regina, believe me I am interested. I just want you to be sure."

Regina nodded still a bit defeated.

Emma wrapped her arms about Regina's waist, "Once you are ready." Kissing her neck lightly, then her lips.

…..

Five days after the kings death Emma went to take Regina riding. Emma had found out it was something the brunette loved, and Emma wanted her to begin to feel normal again. The way Regina bounced back she knew that the brunette must have endured a lot in her short life. Emma would watch her smile and see how sad the brunette was on the inside. Emma would do everything in her power to fix that.

When she brought up horseback riding however, the brunette's face turned to pure joy. They rode out to a small waterfall Emma enjoyed. She hoped to spend a day with Regina there at some point, when it was a bit warmer. For now they simply rode around the pools of water and headed home.

They slipped off of their horses once back at the royal stables, Neil waiting to untack the horses.

Regina's heart stopped. Emma gave her a look to tell her not to worry as she strode over to talk with the boy.

"Emma, she's darkness, you need to let her go." Neil tossed a glare at the brunette.

Emma cast her own piercing gaze back at him, "Sometimes even a kingdom can be wrong about a person. She's not the enemy Neil."

Regina half walked, half stumbled into the stall with her horse, she didn't want to see them kiss again. Emma came looking for her.

"Regina?" She stepped into the stall around the horse.

Just as she was about to reassure Regina nothing was happening with the prince, Regina turned and backed her into the wall, attacking the blonds mouth with her own.

Emma was in shock the first few moments when a moan rolled through her. Regina was making quick work of Emma's pants lowering herself to her knees.

Emma blocked her path with her hand, "What are you doing?" Taking a deep breath to calm herself slightly.

Regina glanced up ashamed, "I want you to want me Emma."

Emma tried to slow her racing heart. She ran her hand through Regina's hair. When the brunette broke eye contact Emma let her back connect with the wall again and she slid down.

Regina sitting and looking past Emma.

"Regina, you're an idiot if you think I don't want you."

When Regina's expression didn't change Emma reached her hand out and gingerly tucked brunette hair behind an ear.

"You are beautiful, amazing, and I do love you. I think I have since the moment I saw you. I know that's soon but…"

Regina's hand picked at hay, "I don't know how to love very well." barely above a whisper.

"My mother…" Regina trailing off as the memory became too real.

Emma took two fingers and lifted Regina's chin, "We'll figure it out."

Emma went to move to get up.

Regina pulled her back down, "I do…I do love you." Her eyes darting between Emma's.

Neil walked in on Emma taking Regina's face between her hands and kissing her sweetly.

He knew in that moment, it was over.


	7. PreWedding Jitters

Emma had convinced her parents to push the wedding back. They had sent word to Lady Cora that there had been a mistake with the flower arrangements and they had to be redone. Emma hoped this would be enough to keep her away for now.

The blond and brunette lounged lazily in the library thinking about their wedding arrangements. Regina trying to get Emma to focus.

"Emma it's not funny…" As Emma lay upside down in a chair.

"Can't we just get dressed and …."

Emma was met with Regina's hard glare. With a heavy sigh, she flipped herself off of the seat and returned to a normal sitting position.

"Ok I have been thinking about it alright? But whenever I think about us, I want to be out in the garden by moonlight or riding our horses to the waterfall.

Regina's face softened, "Really, that is all you want?" was it too much to hope for that Emma also enjoy the simple pleasures in life?

Emma nodded, scratching the back of her neck, "But I mean if you want a grand ball, I can do that…"

"No, your ideas are perfect, I love them." Regina patted Emma's hand.

"Have fun getting that by your mother and the fact that it is still me you are wedding…" Regina smirked.

Emma moved to stand, kissing Regina's cheek, she made for the door.

"That may be easier than you think." She winked and disappeared.

…

Emma wandered down the halls to her mother's chambers. Her father was out traveling for the day, no buffer this time. Just Emma and Snow White.

Emma disguarded knocking and walked straight in.

Snow lay in bed curled up, hair a mess.

Emma crawled onto the bed, reaching out for her mother.

"Mom…"

Snow turned, eyes wide at hearing her daughter's voice and launched herself at Emma, "I thought you would never speak to me again!" She wailed uncontrollably.

Emma chuckled, "Mom, I would have forgiven you eventually…"

Snow nodded wetly into Emma's hair, "I'm sorry it's just…he was my father Emma, I didn't know…"

Snow swallowed whatever excuses she wanted to give for her father and instead talked about Regina.

"How is Regina fairing?" Snow lightly pushed.

Emma grabbed her mother's hands, "She is doing better, we have decided what we would like to do for our wedding at least…" Giving her mother a knowing smile, Snow lived for events, the woman loved weddings.

Snow's eyes going wide, a smile taking over her entire face.

"You did?! Oh I imagine it will be a grand affair…the Mills have always liked to pretend they were royalty, not that they were any less important…Oh Emma will there be doves and roses and…."

Emma sighed, "No Mother, none of that, though it will be very romantic. You will love it."

Snows face lit up, bouncing on her butt, "Tell me, everything!"

….

Regina knew she couldn't see Emma before the wedding. She saw the white dress that Emma had sent for her. It was the gown Emma had worn the night they met. Regina smiled to herself at the memory. It had been a few months now and the princess was always putting her needs first. Emma had started to fall ill as of late but assured Regina that she did not want to push the wedding.

Regina pulled her robe tighter, this would be the first time she really had to be in the presence of the Charmings, usually Emma kept their interactions to a minimum per Regina's request. She knew they did not favor her, that they wished to send her away. If they knew she had magic they would have thought Regina had cast a spell on the princess. Regina snorted, she knew that there was no spell to make someone love you.

Her hands lightly traced the dress, it was so pure and untouched. She wished she could be that way for Emma, that she could leave all of her past and darkness behind. She smiled as she saw a note sticking out from under the box delivered with her dress.

She slid her finger into the opening, sliding it to the right. A moment later she felt the paper cut and moved her finger into her mouth, for a moment to stop the bleeding. Once it seemed healed she extracted the note.

 _No matter what, I love you. You are more beautiful than the night._

Regina held the card to her chest. Today would be a happy day.

A knock at her door alerted her to someone's presence.

"Regina? Can I come in?" Regina shut her eyes, Queen Snow was at her door, was the woman here to chase her away?

Regina didn't move a muscle. Snow knocking again.

"Regina?" Regina leaned against the table for support.

"Yes, Come in."

Snow walked in the room beaming with light, not what Regina had expected.

Snow saw Regina's stunned expression.

"Dear, are you alright?" She moved forward and grabbed Regina's elbow to offer support.

The brunette sat down on Emma's vanity and tried to offer up a smile.

"Just a bit nervous…"

Snow studied the woman, "Is it because your mother is not here? I told Emma we should wait…"

Regina caught Snow's arm, "No. I don't need her here. I just want to be with Emma, I know you don't like me…"

Snow waved it off, "Regina, I wouldn't like anyone taking my baby away. As for…other things…we shall just agree not to speak of them, I find it too hard."

Regina gave a shiver and nodded.

"Though I must say that as reigning monarch, I do deeply apologize for what happened to you. I hope Emma brings you much happiness." Snow's eyes started to water. Though she could never really see Leopold as a monster, there was no doubt that night what had befallen Regina.

Regina smiled with gratitude, "Thank you Snow. It means a lot. Your daughter is a special girl, I truly do not deserve her kindness."

Snow pulled Regina forward and hugged her.

…..

Snow helped Regina into her dress and offered to help her with her hair and makeup though Regina declined saying surely Emma would rather have her mother for her big day. Snow bouncing out of the room with excitement was replaced by Charming.

"Regina?"

Regina glanced up through the mirror, her heart rate increasing slightly, she had not been alone with a man since the night Leopold attacked, always requesting female companions in Emma's absences.

Charming noticed her discomfort.

"Sorry to startle you. I promise I am nothing like the last king, you have nothing to fear. I can leave the door open if you like?" He stepped to the side to make sure he didn't cut off the woman's escape.

Regina put her hand to her chest and took a steadying breath.

"I-I wasn't worried." She turned to regard Emma's father.

He sat on Emma's bed, hands clasped in his lap.

"You look beautiful." An easy smile, that helped Regina relax, if only a bit.

Regina blushed, "I am sure not as much as Emma…"

Charming laughed, "Emma is a wreck. Can't decide how she wants her hair, she can't remember if you would like it better up or down…."

Regina smirked, "She is ridiculous, I would love it no matter what."

Charming beamed, "That's what I told her."

The two shared a smile.

"Regina, I must ask. Does Emma make you happy? If not I am sure she would understand if, and I'm not assuming she doesn't, just know you have a choice in this."

Regina nodded, "I do love your daughter. I promise I have no ulterior motives. She does make me very happy" then almost as an afterthought, "But do I make her happy? Would she rather be with someone else?"

Charming saw the vulnerability in the brown orbs, he wished this woman saw herself as someone that should be loved.

Charming stood and walked towards Regina, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

"My daughter is stubborn but honest. She wants you my dear, and no one else."

Regina released a few tears in relief. Charming pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the brunette.

"No need for tears, Snow will surely provide us with enough at the ceremony." He reached out and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just be happy my dear, let yourself be happy."

A/n: I think charming was sweet with her, very considerate. Well the wedding is coming! :D any guesses what it will be life?


	8. How To Grow 4ever

It was late in the evening, only the mood and a few lanterns lit the gardens.

Regina stood by Charming as she waited for Emma to arrive. Nervously twisting her hands, and wearing down the grass at her feet.

"What if she changes her mind…." She worried to herself.

She glanced around the trees and gardens. Would she need to run? Would Cora find her.

Charming's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. She smiled her thanks. Emma would be there.

Emma appeared in a black, also one shouldered gown with her hair up in a pony, a few curls pulled out and spiraling down.

Emma gazed at Regina in her white dress with one side of her hair clipped up with an exquisite hair pin.

Regina's face twisted when she saw Emma was carrying a small potted tree.

Regina raised her brow at Emma.

"Am I to marry a tree?" Regina sarcastically whispered out when Emma drew closer.

Emma blushed, "It seemed like a good idea at the time? I wanted to give you an apple tree, as a wedding gift…"

Regina's fingers glided over the young tree's leaves.

"My dear I don't think we are supposed to give each other gifts." She lightly chuckled.

"But I love it." Emma smiled like a fool as her father took the tree.

It was just the four of them.

Charming stood with his wife in front of the young women to hear their vows.

"We are gathered here this evening to discuss the union of Emma Swan White of the White kingdom and Regina Mills of the Dark Forest. Will you two become a team, that no matter what, faces the obstacles in life together? Will you care for each other in sickness and health and be strong when the other is not?"

Emma was the first to speak, "I do, I choose to marry Regina Mills." Grabbing Regina's hand, eyes already collecting tears.

Regina took one look into Emma's eyes and found all of the strength she needed.

"I do, I choose to marry Emma Swan White, for the rest of time."

Snow was silently crying by now as Charming put his hand on top of the two girls.

"I approve of this union, Emma you may now kiss your Queen if you so choose."

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips, Regina smiling into the kiss.

They broke apart simply glowing.

Emma's parents left to give them a few moments.

Regina was watching Emma's face in delight when she saw a shift.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina grabbed her arm as Emma pulled away, throwing up on the lawn.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, slowly lowering her to the ground. Panic building.

"I'll go get a healer." Emma grabbing her arm and stopping her motion, shaking her head.

"It will pass." Emma took a few deep breaths and her sickness seemed to be gone.

She looked up into worried brown eyes.

"Emma this could be serious, we need to tell your parents." Emma shook her head.

"No…there is something I need to tell you."

Regina skin crawled, and quickly a numbing feeling overtook her.

…

Emma guided Regina up to their room, it was decorated for the occasion.

Regina's eyes swept along the rose petals all over the floor and bed, surely her other wedding night would not have looked like this.

Glancing back at Emma the blond was a bit pale, and very nervous.

Regina reached to her and guided her back to the bed.

"Dear, I promised I would be here for you. You can tell me."

Emma slipped her dress off, slowly, it catching around her stomach, having to loosen it more to take it off.

Regina's eye's never left Emma's, as she watched the green eyes become vibrant with tears.

"I should have told you I am so sorry…" Regina cupped her face, as Emma took her other hand and moved it to her slightly swollen stomach.

Regina stopped breathing.

"I'm pregnant."

A/n: one of you was close ;) Also more updates than usual for my bday July 19th :) Today ;)


	9. Stumbling Along

A/N: Hey everyone! thank you for the birthday wishes and reading the chapter! It was my bday I did what I want :P

Regina didn't move, she didn't speak.

Emma's chest heaved, "Please say something to me…"

Regina shook her head, never moving her hand.

"Neil?" Emma nodded.

Regina closed her eyes, "You promised me it was nothing…" She turned away.

Emma grabbed her shoulder, "It was! I told you there was one time, there has only ever been one time."

Regina turned back around, "Emma, what do you want me to say?"

Regina's eyes flashed with hurt.

"We could use magic to make it yours! We can use magic to make it go away!" Emma grabbed Regina's hands kissing them.

"Please? We can fix this, right? I love you." Emma was ready to get on her knees and beg for Regina to stay, tears flooding out her cheeks.

It broke Regina's heart seeing Emma like this.

"You want it to be mine?" Regina challenged.

Emma nodded, face twisted in pain. "So so much." Biting her bottom lip waiting for Regina's reaction.

Regina sighed and kissed Emma.

"Then it is mine, whether magic can change this or not."

Emma pulled Regina to her harder.

"I will make this up to you." Burring her face in dark curls, nuzzling them.

Regina was pushed back onto the bed, Emma slowly pealing her dress away.

Glancing up at Regina's eyes to make sure she was alright. The brunette always nodding her approval. Emma dipped her lips to her wife's neck and nibbled at the skin. Regina releasing a soft moan. Emma moving to kiss her way down Regina's body. The brunette's back arching as Emma made her way to her lower abdomen and then lower. Regina was biting her lip so hard she wondered if she might draw blood.

At the impact of Emma's lips to her core, Regina bucked upward.

Emma smiling teased Regina with her tongue, before slipping her fingers carefully inside.

The brunette gasping for air, somehow remembering to pull Emma up to reclaim her lips, moving her own hands down Emma's body tring to memorize it. The hands glided over Emma's slightly swollen stomach before reaching lower. Emma panting her name.

Regina staking her claim, "He will be mine, it if is the last thing I do."

…..

Regina awoke to Emma clinging to her tightly. Regina laughing at how childlike the blond was, running her hands through blond locks she began to hum. Emma nuzzled in closer as to remain sleeping longer.

Regina giggled at the blond's antics, "Good morning dear."

Emma shook her head and buried her face into Regina's neck.

"No it's sleep time."

Regina kissed Emma's head, "ok dear sleep time."

And she let herself fall back into a deep sleep.


	10. Henry

A light kiss to Regina's temple roused her from sleep a few hours later.

She looked up into bright green eyes and smiled, reaching her hand out to cup Emma's cheek. The princess was hers, all hers. She was wanted, loved. She let her heart warm from the shy way Emma bit her lip as she tried to avoid looking at Regina's body. Regina giggling in turn. They were married, and she loved the affect she still had on Emma, hoping Emma wouldn't notice it was mutual.

Emma maneuvered her way back into Regina's arms. Regina swatting at her when she wouldn't stop wriggling.

"Emma if you need to go relieve yourself, please do not do so in bed." Regina tickled her side as the blond yelped and smacked at her hands.

"I do not need to go…ok well I do soon, but I wanted to ask you something." She burrowed further down hoping the brunette wouldn't see her face.

Regina gave her companion a light squeeze, she lowered her voice, "Ok my dear, what would you like to ask me?" Regina let her fingers play with the pale skin on Emma's arm.

Regina could feel Emma take a deep breath.

"I was wondering about…baby names? You know um if you had ideas?"

Regina's smile grew even brighter, "You want me to help?"

Emma turned over onto Regina, laying her hand on her blanket covered chest. She nodded.

"I mean, it's your kid too right? I've never thought about kids…every name that I can think of is kind of dumb." Emma looked down at her fingers drawing patterns on Regina's collar bone.

Regina moving her right hand into Emma's hair.

"I suppose if it were a boy, maybe Henry after my father?" When Emma remained silent Regina continued.

"Or…it was just a thought." She shifted uncomfortably.

Emma taking notice, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about what he might look like, I love the name." Emma laid her head down on Regina's chest smiling.

"Would you like to name it after your mother if it is a girl?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Regina tensed beneath her, "No, I wouldn't. My mother… isn't a good person Emma. I…"

Emma could feel the broken way Regina was attempting to take in air. She sat up and pulled Regina into her lap.

Regina burrowed into her chest, "I'm sorry." A small whisper.

Emma started running her hand up and down Regina's back.

"Would you like to tell me? You don't have to, but I will listen if you want to talk."

Regina remained silent for a while, and Emma just held her. She didn't push, she didn't move away, she was just there.

"My mother…is obsessed with power. She has always trained me to be a lady at court, but I was always trying to sneak off and ride or climb a tree, but there were always punishments for my actions…."

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife and Regina felt safe enough to continue.

"She would bind me when I misbehaved. Horse reins, tree branches, vines, rose bushes. A few times I am sure I almost died, and then there were times when my father or the stable boy would have to tend to my injuries. He was my first love, the stable boy, my mother drove him away…"

Emma kissed brunette locks in front of her then set her chin on the other girl's head.

"The scar on your lip, how did you get it?" She loosened her grip a bit as Regina turned in her arms to look at her. The brown pools searching her own.

"Does it displease you? I-I can do better with my makeup I promise."

When Regina looked like she was about to break down again Emma traced the mark with her finger.

"I don't like that you were hurt, but you're beautiful, I think it makes you even more striking."

Regina half smiled as her eyes cast down to Emma's lap.

"How can you always say the right things to me? You make me feel special somehow."

Emma looked around then back to Regina, reached for her ear as if to tell her a secret.

"Because you are special, you're by far the fairest in the land, you deserve love Regina."

Emma placed her hand over Regina's heart, Regina's hand finding its way on top.

Emma smiled, "So Henry huh?"

Regina nodded enthusiastically, "Henry."

a/N: And then they all died. The END! :D Would you like an epilogue? ...lol jk ;) it continues...


	11. Cora

Emma's parents were overjoyed when the girls announced their baby. Neither parent asking how they had gone about their child. Emma had to fight her mother off as Snow kept wanting to touch her, Regina finding the whole scene hysterical. It took a couple months but Regina finally started to feel at home in the White kingdom. Charming would accompany her whenever Emma went to run an errand, as she still was not comfortable alone, even Snow would spend time with the brunette. Snow was starting to grow on Regina, if only a bit.

Emma had thankfully fallen out of her sickened phase, now only overly clingy, though Regina didn't mind. A few more months and baby Henry was welcomed into the world. Emma collapsed exhausted, as Regina rocked their son in her arms. Emma smiling at her wife.

"He is going to be such a momma's boy." Watching her wife try and pretend like she was not infatuated with their small child.

Regina shook her head and continued to hum and bounce the little thing on her shoulder. Henry's grandparents loved him instantly. Saying how much he looked like both his mothers. He had Emma's chin with Regina's hair and eyes. Emma never once spoke of Neil or negated his parentage, always calling Regina his Mama, which made Regina's heart melt every time.

The more time flew by and Henry started to crawl and the girls were always chasing after him. The boy was indeed a mama's boy. He followed his brunette mother everywhere. One day when Regina had gone to pick apples from her tree, she turned to find Henry gone. Her pulse quickly growing frantic, he had just been at her feet. She started to call his name, circling the tree until she saw a woman not far off holding her son, Regina's heart seizing in her chest.

She stumbled toward the woman, barely able to get the words to tumble from her mouth.

"Mother…"

Cora Mills was not a day older, Regina knew she hadn't aged in years. She shook with fear as her mother held her son. She moved closer, wanting to take her child and hide him behind her.

Cora smiled at her daughter. "You left out many details from your letters. Seems I missed the wedding. And a child, how did you manage that one darling?" She chuckled at Regina's blank face.

Regina was within reach of her son, extending her arms to take him.

"Mother, there was too much to write. Hand me Henry and I will tell you." Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it could stop working at any moment from over exertion.

Cora shrugged and handed the little prince over, Regina pulling him tightly to her chest and protecting the back of his head with her hand.

Cora sat on her and Emma's bench.

"Well my dear I am waiting, and Henry after your father… how sentimental…." She dusted off the bench, as if the rain did not keep it perfectly clean.

Regina rolling her eyes.

"Well I married princess Emma. Leopold had an… accident. We had a baby. That is everything, so if you would like to be on your way..." Regina gesturing off into the woods with a flick of her eyes.

Cora was up in a flash raising her hand to her daughter, but not striking. Regina for once didn't even flinch.

"I would punish you for your outburst… but you have done quite well, marring the princess? Clever girl, she will live much longer, is she easy to manipulate?"

Regina wanted to spit at her mother that Emma loved her and they were above her mother's petty quest for power, but she remained silently glaring.

Emma had finished with her court duties for the day and made her way to the garden where Regina and Henry were no doubt picking apples when she saw Cora Mills standing with her family. She rushed to the scene, seeing as Cora was about to strike her daughter but clearly changed her mind.

"Lady Cora," Emma announced her arrival. Quickly sliding between her wife's mother and her family.

Cora raised a brow at Emma's boldness. She was taking a protective stance over her daughter or maybe it was just for their little spawn.

Emma reached her hand back making contact with Regina to let her know it would be ok.

Regina was beginning to panic. Love was weakness, that is what her mother always said, what would Cora do to her family? Regina needed to distance her mother from the White's, if only she knew how to use her magic…

The brunette placing her hand on Emma's back.

"Dear, why don't you lay Henry down?" Emma didn't budge.

"He's fine Regina." Her eyes never left Cora she didn't trust her.

Cora laughed at Emma's glare, "Regina dear is this your princess or a guard dog?"

Emma stepped forward, "Cora, you are not welcome here."

Cora laughed, "As long as my daughter is here you will not be free from me."

Regina saw the escalation before her eyes.

"Emma, put Henry down for his nap." The tone was not a request it was a command this time.

Emma saw a different story in her wife's gaze, a plea. Still, Emma would not leave her alone with Cora.

"We will do it together."

Cora snorted, "Ah how cute, true love, is it?" she mocked them openly.

Emma turned back to the witch, "We will put Henry down and return so you and Regina may chat. But I will not be leaving her alone with you."

Cora put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't trust me do you, and you think you can trust her? That will be your downfall my dear."

Emma put her hand on Regina's waist and they continued into the castle.

Putting Henry in his crib and warning her parents to guard the room and watch Henry.

Regina grabbing Emma's arm as they left the room.

"Emma, she's too powerful…"

Emma almost jerking away from her.

"My mother has the blue fairy and a werewolf on her side, Henry will be fine Regina. And I am keeping you safe this time."

Regina pulled Emma's lips to her own, she wasn't sure how much time they would have left.

Regina pulled back but held Emma's face in her hands, trying to keep her voice strong and failing miserably.

"Tell Neil about Henry, you shouldn't raise him alone…"

Emma pulled out of Regina's grasp.

"You're not going anywhere."

Regina shook her head, "Don't you get it Emma, I'm not safe, I'm never safe. I love you, I love our son, I want to protect you but I just can't, I don't know how to control my magic Emma, I wish I did!" Regina started screaming at her wife.

Emma grabbed her wife's clenched fist.

"We are going out there together. You can't stop me. I love you."

Regina refused to look at Emma though she drew strength from the hand that seemed to un-clenched her fist and intertwined its fingers between her own.

Cora was now standing by the bench, staring at the apple tree.

"Such an ugly tree, why not plant some roses, more lovely to gaze at."

Emma's blood boiled, that was the tree that brought her wife great happiness.

"Shut up." Emma trembled with anger, Regina could feel Emma's magic pulse.

"Oh dear, how cute. Going to finish me off like the king? Only we both know it wasn't you who killed the king. Isn't that right Regina dear?"

Cora sneering back at Emma. "Did she tell you she has magic? Did she tell you how she got you pregnant? Or did you think it was a wish or true love that gave you a child. She was placed here to further my family name, she is merely a pawn… one who has served her purpose."

Cora raised her hand and Regina's hands started clawing at her throat unable to breath.

Emma turning, horror over taking her face as her wife struggled against some invisible assailant.

Turning to Cora and screeching, "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Cora eased up slightly and Regina dropped to her hands and knees on the ground gasping for breath.

A shadow crossing over Emma's features.

"You…touch her….again…and I promise you…." Her rage building.

Cora stalking towards the princess as Regina lifted her head.

"And what are you going to do…princess." She spat the last bit back at Emma.

"You have no real power, you are just a weak little girl who has fallen for my daughter's beauty, trust me she's not worth saving, even her precious stable boy ran…"

Emma's fist flew so fast Cora didn't see it coming. Her head snapping to the side and blood squirting to the ground.

Cora recovered from the shock, "You would die for her would you? Because that is exactly what you will do!"

and shoved her hand quickly into Emma's chest, grabbing her heart as Regina screamed in horror.

But Cora could not remove Emma's heart. Emma shoved her off and tackled her to the ground, hitting the woman again. A blast of magic sending Emma back.

Cora scrambling to her feet. "You think she is worth this? You are going to die princess, I will rip the kingdom away from you, and my grandson, and burn it to the ground!"

Regina crawled between them pulling at her mother's gown, "Mother, just take me and leave Emma alone. Marry me off to a different kingdom….just don't hurt her…" Regina bowed her head.

Cora walked up and placed her hand on Regina's head anger slightly subsiding, "Good pet, see princess, this was never meant for you." an evil smile ghosting over taught features.

Regina turning her pleading eyes back Emma's way begging her to let her go.

But she would not. Emma growled with rage, raising her hand, a crack of thunder sounded as a white blast erupted from her palms and hit Cora square in the chest.

Cora tumbling backwards so many yards, more blood spilling from her mouth, her eyes wide in shock, glaring at her daughter.

"She has magic?!" Regina looking back at Emma.

She had no idea Emma was so powerful, she barely ever used her magic. Maybe she would be able to defeat her mother after all.

Emma once again moved in front of Regina, but she didn't stop there, she stalked toward Cora like she were hunting her own prey. She took to one knee in front of the older woman, let her voice drop so Regina would not hear her.

"You come, anywhere near my family again. And I will kill you. Not even the dark one is more powerful than me, so I have been told."

Cora's bows furrowed with confusion, then they swiftly changed to shock.

"You are the prophecy? The one who will replace the dark one, the dark queen? No there is n-no way…"

Cora started to stutter…

"Come near her again…" Emma's voice dark and menacing, but she didn't need to finish her threat Cora understood, and for the first time in her life, the old witch was afraid.

She bowed her head, "I shall never return. My queen." And with that she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Emma pushed to her feet and walked back to her wife, pulling her to her feet.

"Are you harmed?" Emma frantically fawning over Regina to check for injuries.

A nervous laugh escaping Regina's lips, "You are more powerful than my mother…"

Emma smiled, "Apparently, does that scare you?" She reached out and brushed Regina's hair from her eyes.

Regina's eyes held Emma's, she nodded.

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Regina shook her head, "Don't apologize for saving my life, please…."

Emma grabbed her hands, "I wasn't…."

Regina smirked, "Good." She gripped them back.

They made it back to their son's nursery and sent the guards and grandparents to bed, promising to discuss the instance at a later date.

With the doors closed now, Regina flinched when Emma set her hand on her shoulder. Emma's smile faltering.

"What if I teach you?" Emma glanced sideways at her wife, her hands finding each other in her lap.

Regina shook her head, "I don't want to be like her Emma…"

Emma sat on the padded bench over in the window,

"Regina magic isn't all bad. You aren't bad, I'm not bad. I was protecting you and Henry…"

Regina crossed her arms and stared at Emma incredulously, "You don't think I know that? I was terrified something would happen to you." Regina's shoulders shaking.

Emma ran her hand through her hair.

"Regina I wasn't keeping this from you. I didn't know I was stronger, well I wasn't sure anyways. There is this prophecy…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "so you're an idiot then," walking to join Emma in the window, clenching her fists at her sides.

"You have no idea what you mean to me, you can't be so careless, what if I had lost you Emma." Her fists unclenching.

Emma shuffled her feet on the ground, "I love you Regina. I want to teach you to defend yourself so you won't fear magic… won't fear me…" Emma risked a glance at her wife.

"I really don't want you to fear me," pointing out the window, "I am NOT her."

Regina's shoulder's sagging.

Emma lightly brushing a tanned hand.

"Please Regina?" Regina wiping at her eyes.

"I know you're not her Emma. I do." She moved close and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just be gentle with me, I am scared of all of this, there are so many memories."

Emma held on, "We'll make better ones, I promise you. You don't need to fear her anymore."

A/n: look they didn't die :) yay! I am really excited for Regina's magic lessons.


	12. Magic Lessons

Henry had grandparent time while Emma worked with Regina on her magic. They started with teleporting apples, Regina lost a few. Then they moved on to levitating apples, Regina struggled until Emma ticked her off, then Emma got hit with a few.

Emma sat next to Regina on their bench.

"Hold out your hand." Emma did the motion first hoping Regina would follow.

Regina rolled her eyes and dramatically held out her hand.

Emma turned towards her, placing one hand under Regina's and tracing light patterns on her palm with a single finger.

Emma watched her fingers trace patterns, really in no order.

"Would you try and relax please." Emma had been very patient all morning. Regina was not an easy one to teach as she had learned to fear magic. She was jumpy and hesitant, but Emma knew under all the fear, there was power and strength and love. She just had to be patient.

Regina let out a deep breath.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina on the lips and let the kiss linger, never losing her contact with Regina's hand.

Emma pulled back a little just to study Regina's face.

"What are you thinking about."

Regina felt the light touches, she let herself acknowledge what she was feeling.

"I am thinking…" Looking up at Emma, "That I don't want to hurt you or Henry." Her eyes wide.

Emma lifted her hand and kissed her palm and then her wrist.

"You won't."

Regina left a single tear past her defenses, "How can you know that?"

Emma slowly lowered their hands, "Because I know you. You have a good heart, and I will show you there is nothing to fear."

"Pick a happy memory. Tell me about it."

Regina blinks rapidly and swallows, "Well our wedding for sure, when I first caught a glimpse of you in your dress caring that tree." She chuckled a bit at the end.

Emma smiled, "Hold on to that feeling…try to call you magic forward…"

Emma slowly lifted her finger away, but kept her left hand under Regina's right. Gold and lavender embers started to rise up from her palm.

Regina flinched in surprise.

"Sh, it's ok. It's just light." Regina watched and became mesmerized, wonder taking over her previously taught features.

Emma leaned back a little, "Now think of my mother and all of her annoying bird paintings. How last week she suggested we put one in Henry's room."

She saw the flicker of irritation in Regina's eyes before small flames erupted from Regina's hand.

Regina looking up to Emma to make sure it was ok.

Emma nodding, "You are doing very well. Now I am going to show you the extent of your powers if you are ready?"

Regina looked unsure, "Regina I will be with you the whole time, nothing bad will happen to you."

Regina nodded and Emma continued.

"Now, I don't want this to hurt you. But focus on when your mother tried to take my heart, about if she tried to take Henry from you."

Emma was prepared for when a menacing looking ball of flames rolled itself above her wife's hand.

Regina huffed with anger. Emma lightly moving her fingers beneath Regina's hand.

"May I continue?" Regina almost forgot Emma was there, but refocusing she nodded.

Emma took a deep breath, "I am sorry but I need to lead you there. Now allow yourself to think about a very dark moment. It can be about anyone who has wronged you, it can be an event, it can be a thought. Let that anger course through you."

The fireball grew even larger, the color darkening from oranges and reds to light blue and even black. Regina's chest was heaving. This was a weapon, not to be used lightly.

Emma placed her other hand to Regina's cheek.

"Look at me." She waited for Regina's eyes to drift to her.

"I love you. Extinguish it, you don't need it. I will never fail you again, I will never let someone hurt you, and I promise I won't hurt you. There is no one else for me, just you."

Emma moved her hand down to Regina's heart. Regina closed her eyes and slowly closed her hand. The fire extinguishing.

Emma wrapped her arms around her holding her tight.

"What was the memory you were working with?" Emma kept her closed.

Regina sighed, "You kissing Neil, you leaving me and taking Henry…"

Emma had expected the king, she hadn't thought she would be a part of Regina's darkest thoughts.

"Hey, me and Henry? We are not going anywhere, nowhere Regina."

Emma slowly rocked her for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

Regina nuzzled into the warmth Emma provided.

"Alright, not as bad as I thought…"

Emma kissed her head, "Good, next time we work on protection spells and propelling. Put first let's go back to your favorite game."

Emma smirked and conjured an apple.

"Hit Emma with the apple."

Regina smiled as she took the apple in her hand, and instead took a bite from it, she didn't feel so weak anymore.

a/n: hi everyone, thank you again for all the love on this story. I quite enjoy writing it! :) I have a new story coming out tonight so follow if you would like to be alerted to it's release.

Title: Broken Lullaby

Ship: SQAF

What if the Evil Queen, the Mayor, Regina Mills was finally broken. What if she lost her mind after Cora's death, could the savior bring her back?


	13. Accidents

Henry had grown into a charming young boy. At just 9 summers he was the prince of everyone's heart, but none more so than his brunette mother. He loved to follow his mothers around, but was now becoming even more independent. Before he would cry when his mothers needed alone time and he was left with his grandparents for the night, but now he would seek out alone time. Young Henry loved to explore the castle, there were so many secret passages. Henry had a few young friends, his favorite being a girl named Paige.

Henry and Paige were playing hide and seek the day prince Neil was visiting the castle. It had been exactly nine years to the day he left. When he saw Emma profess her love to the dark woman he knew her heart truly belonged to another.

Henry had caught a glimpse of Paige around the corner and took off running when he ran into an older man.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going, ok?" Neil smiled and shook his head, kids.

Henry nodded, "Sorry, was just playing." He gave the man his charming smile.

Something about this kid seemed familiar. Neil took in his brown eyes and the shade of his hair, but the chin was what did it, that was Emma's chin, and the nose looked like his.

"Kid, where are your parents?" This couldn't be his son, Emma would have told him, no she must have found another suitor after the Mills woman. He was glad she had moved on from her, she was danger.

Henry looked around quickly and sighed when he realized he didn't know which way Paige had gone. He spun back around.

"My mom's are the princess Emma and Regina. They had some sort of consul meeting today, but we're going horseback riding later." He beamed.

Henry decided maybe she had gone towards the dining hall, he hoped she had, that way they could sneak treats.

"Nice meeting you, I gotta go." He sped off leaving Neil standing there dumbfounded.

Sure the two woman could have made a baby, if they had true love, and that was a very big if. There was no way they had true love, no way at all.

Neil continued on his way to the consul, his temper wavering. He knocked loudly at the heavy double doors, as kind emerald eyes greeted him.

"Neil, it is so good to see you." Emma embraced the prince, but not letting the hug linger.

"And you have already met my stunning wife." Emma winked to the other end of the room as a woman with shoulder length brown hair swept across the room.

"Oh Emma... Hi Neil how are you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, blushing at her wife's compliments still, after all of these years.

Neil couldn't believe it the two looked so happy. Like really happy, but happy enough to have been true loves and make a baby? He didn't buy it.

Neil reached up and squeezed Regina's shoulder lightly. "It is good to see you well Regina. I had heard of a visit from Cora a long time ago."

Emma put her hand on Regina's waist, giving Regina the courage to speak, "Yes, we did have a visit some years ago, Emma was my own personal savior though, she sent her away."

Neil nodded and lightly coughed, "So your son…"

He noticed Regina beam with pride.

"Oh Henry? Yes he is absolutely a joy, I wasn't certain I wanted children but Emma convinced me…" Turning and leaning into Emma.

Emma laughing, "Please Regina he is such a momma's boy. Neil he has Regina wrapped around his little finger."

Regina lightly smacked Emma's hand, "Dear he is my little prince, I am just like any mother."

Neil could tell the love that shone in Regina's eyes, maybe this woman had no idea that Henry wasn't hers.

Neil grabbed Emma's arm suddenly, "Can I speak to you alone for a moment? I know I am here to discuss a treaty but there is something I need to know."

Emma's stomach dropped, "Neil, I have no idea what…."

"It's about Henry…" Giving Emma a knowing look.

Emma turning and gripping Regina's arm, feeling her wife go rigid.

"Not now Neil…" Turning an icy glare back to her former friend.

"When then Emma? In another 9 years?"

Regina's gripped on Emma hardened, she was about to pass out. Emma quickly slid her arm around Regina's waist.

"In private, my chambers, now."

Regina's nightmares were coming true. They had subsided years ago, when she had finally believed that Emma did love her. Henry was the first person the woman had never doubted loved her, she couldn't let him be taken from her. Her head pulsed as her mind tried to think of all the ways she could intervene to keep her family. Would she need to kill Neil? That would start a war with the Dark One…did he even know that Emma was to replace him one day? Regina had not seen evidence of darkness since the confrontation with her mother. Emma was nothing but loving and gentle with her and Henry. She had taught the brunette how to embrace magic instead of fearing it. Emma was loyal, and the light in Regina's life, she didn't know if she could survive the darkness again. She didn't realize she was drawing attention to herself until her wife kneeled in from of her and placed her hand over her own on her pounding head.

"Hey, stay with me ok? It'll be ok." Leaning up and kissing the brunette's forehead. Regina nodding as she tried to even out her breathing. Three counts in, hold. Let it go.

Neil tapped his foot angrily, "Well is he mine or not."

Regina looked as if she would be sick. Emma turned still holding Regina's hand.

"He is my son with Regina, you may have helped, but he is NOT your son."

Neil stomped his foot on the ground, "So you admit that I fathered him and you never even told me? I should have known, you two couldn't possibly have true love. You are just lying to yourselves. You don't love her Em, we made a baby!"

All three adults halted when they heard a sound and Henry emerged from the bathroom.

"Ma, Mom, what is he talking about?" Henry's eyes red rimmed and full of tears.

"Mom?" Henry looked straight at his brunette mother, she opened her mouth but in the moment had nothing to say.

The little prince fled the room, running and never looking back.

Emma stood and shoved Neil to the side, "Look what you have done. Is this why you came? To destroy my family? I love her Neil, so what if we haven't had a child? That doesn't mean what you and me had was love. She is ten times the person you could ever be."

Regina's hand flew to her stomach, Henry, She needed to find him before he got hurt. Emma could handle Neil. Without a word as if in a trace she too fled from the room. Once out on the palace grounds she started to run wild, frantically calling for Henry. Emma and Neil weren't far behind.

Regina turned in her rage and slapped Neil hard across the face, "If anything happens to him, you will wish you had never set foot on this earth! I never did anything to you. Emma chose to love me, she chose to raise Henry with me, I don't deserve it, I already know that. I don't need you reminding me." The screeching growing shrill.

Emma reached for her, but was shrugged away.

"No, don't. We need to find our son…"

Emma nodded, "Let's split up."

Neil nodded, still taking in Regina's outburst, "I'll take the west forest, Emma the east?"

Emma nodded turning to Regina, "You stay here in case he comes home."

They all took off in different directions. Regina made it as far as her apple tree then she collapsed in a bout of hysterics. For nine years her life had been good, then once again something had to come along and ruin everything, why couldn't she just get to be happy.

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

"I just want to be happy…." Emma probably wouldn't even want the…

An apple dropped beside the queen and she jumped, she had thought she was alone. She tiredly wiped at her face, hands still shaky. Was someone in the tree? Maybe it was Henry, would it be too much to hope that her son in his time of uncertainty had run to their favorite spot?

She was scared to look up. She reached out for the apple when she heard a shaky, "Mom?"

Regina looked up, relief washing over her. "Henry?" Looking up she saw the boy hugging the tree.

"S-sorry I knocked an apple down…I know that wastes them."

Regina shook her head and showed him the apple, "Dear I was just thinking how I wanted one, thank you, nothing to cry over." She gave him an easy smile that he returned.

Henry leaned his head on the tree, "Are you really not my mom?"

Regina sighed, "Henry come sit by me, I want you close to me for this, ok? Please Henry." She wanted to beg him to be near her, if just once more.

He slowly slid down from the tree, and sat beside his mother, his head leaning back on the tree just like her.

"So…"

Regina looked at him, her voice gentle, "Henry, no matter what, you are my son. Nothing will ever change that. I was there the day you were born and I made a promise, you are my little prince and no one will take that away from either of us." She put her arm around him and prayed she would not be rejected. Her wish came true when he snuggled closer.

"Yeah?"

Regina kissed his head, "Yes."

"I love you Henry."

Henry sighed, looking up at his mom, "I wish it was you instead of Emma. Do you wish it had been you instead of Neil?"

Regina let another tear slide down the plane of her face, before Henry reached up and wiped it away.

"More than anything, but it doesn't mean I love you any less, in fact there is no way I could love you more sweetheart. You are so brave and so special, I just hoped we would never have to talk about this…"

Henry gripped her hand, "So you are still my mom?"

Regina nodded then looked out on the garden, "As long as you still want me to be… I understand if you need time…."

Henry wrapped his arms around her, "I'm ok… a little confused but, what do I know I'm nine."

Regina raised her brow and Henry laughed, "You sound so much older, please don't grow up anymore."

Henry rolled his eyes, "I won't…"

Regina tapped his nose, "You haven't kissed Paige yet have you?"

Henry stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Ew mom, she's a girl." Regina laughed and pulled him to her.

"You just keep thinking that ok?"

Henry shook his head, then contemplated why his mom was still sad.

"Mom, are you upset that you and Ma can't have a baby? Does that mean that you are not true loves?"

Regina's breathing stopped for a moment and Henry took note, "Mom? You ok?"

She seemed to snap back quickly.

"Henry, how would you feel…If your mom and I managed another baby?" The brunette bit her lip. She had no idea how Henry would feel about a new baby.

Henry looked at her confused, "You mean like now? Ma was running around just yesterday in barely anything…"

He saw Regina look away, "In the future Mom?"

She closed her eyes, "Sooner, rather than later…"

It finally clicked, "Mom are you having a baby?" He looked at her stomach. He realized he had not seen her in her normal tight dresses and clothing, his eyes looking back to her face for answers.

She nodded her eyes still closed, "Are you upset with me?" she barely whispered.

He processed this new information for a moment then shook his head, realizing his mother couldn't see him yet he reached his hand up and wiped at her cheek.

"Mom…" She looked at him, "that is…" she held her breath, "Awesome! I get to be a big brother? How cool!" Regina nervously laughed.

"Can I help name the baby?" Regina smiled, she hadn't expected this reaction.

Regina pulled him into a big hug, "Of course, really this is ok?" She searched his eyes but only found excitement.

"yeah, wait did you tell Ma yet? She's not good at keeping secrets." Regina nervously clasped her hands in her lap.

"No not yet…I wasn't sure if she would be happy… we haven't talked about more kids and you were…"

"an accident?" Henry offered up.

Regina stared at him wide eyed, Henry stood and reached for an apple for himself.

"Mom, it's cool, I get it. Emma was already having me when you two got married right?"

Regina was floored by her son's maturity.

"Well, we both were pleasantly surprised dear."

Henry started chewing away at his apple and turned to his mom.

"So how did you and Ma meet anyway?"

Regina picked her apple back up and looked it over, deciding where to start.

"It's not a nice story, in the beginning. It has a great ending though…."

Henry smiled. "Once upon a time…" He prompted.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Once upon a time…."

A/N: Well did you like Henry and Regina time? :)))


	14. Once Upon A Time

Chapter ONCE UPON A TIME

A/N: Here is the story

"Once upon a time, I was sold to your grandfather to be wed." Henry stretched out in the grass and was mesmerized by his mother's voice, he always was at story time.

"He was not very...kind…" Regina didn't want to paint a too real picture of the circumstance. Henry waited for her to continue but his patient was quickly thinning out.

"So Emma had to save you, right?"

Regina looked up as if she had forgotten Henry was there.

"Yes, the first time, the second…she wasn't there and I tapped into my magic and saved myself. But she was there to pick up the pieces, that's for sure." She bit into her own apple.

"She told me that she cared for me, that she loved me. There was no way I was that lucky. I had been hurt by people my whole life. I didn't trust easily. But she made sure I was ok, she took care of me, slowly I let her in. By our wedding I was almost certain she loved me, or could love me."

Henry started plucking grass and piling it on his mother's knee, poking her to remind her she had stopped.

"Oh, sorry dear. Then that night I found out about you." Regina started to pick at the grass as well to distract herself, "I thought maybe Emma would be better off without me, maybe she did love someone else after all. But the day you were born, the nurse tried to hand you to her and she pointed at me and said, his mother needs to hold him first. I was so happy the day you were born. Your mother has always been kind to me, though I fell for her the moment we met…" A blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

"So in the end, she saved you, you fell in love and had kids, happily ever after?"

Regina smile and looked up, "It's not quite that simple Henry, but yes, this is my happily ever after, I know that now."

Regina looked around as the sun started to set, "I suppose we should go find Emma and let her know you are alright…"

Regina grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "So about Neil… do you want to get to know him?"

Henry tugged her along and swung their arms.

"Um, I don't know. Will it upset you?" Henry kicked a stone he found on the path.

Regina continued to swing their joined arms, "A little, but I want you to be happy. As long as that still includes me…I think I will manage."

Henry pulled her to a stop and threw his arms around her, "I still love you mom. And you know you're my favorite right?"

Regina held him close, "Of course my little prince."

Henry pulled away with a smirk, "And nothing will ever change that."

…

Emma was pacing the halls. Not only had her son disappeared but her wife as well. Not only was her family missing but she was sure she had driven Neil off the deep end with guilt, and surely their trade agreement was on the verge of collapsing, her parents would not be pleased. It had been 50 years since anyone had traded with the Dark One's lands, this having to deal with Neil finally taking over the family business as it were.

"MA!" She heard her boy call out and she snapped her head so fast she almost strained it.

"Henry!" She ran to him then looked up at her wife, "Where have you two been?" Looking quickly back and forth, "What happened?!"

"I found my real mom." He shrugged.

Emma laughed, "I always told you kid, you have the best mom in the world." She looked up with wet eyes at Regina, "Henry we are two lucky kids."

Regina let out a light laugh, "You most certainly are a child Emma."

Regina looked around, "Is Neil still here? I think Henry wanted to say hello, or goodbye, whatever…"

Emma pointed down the hall, "He is a mess, he feels terrible at running you too off. Henry he would like to apologize to both you and your mom. He said he was just in shock, he knew what he said wasn't right. But you can only see him if your mother is ok with it."

Regina nodded, "We talked about it, he is going to call him Neil. But I will allow him to see this man."

Henry pulled Regina down and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks mom." He turned and tackled his blond mother. He pulled her down close to whisper.

"Be gentle with Mom ok? She had a hard day…" Henry walked off to go see his Neil.

Emma shook her head, "Kids are resilient. I am so sorry for how that went today." She turned back and reached for Regina.

"I know he is your world…."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, "As are you…Do you ever regret marrying me?" Her eyes lowered.

Emma lifted her chin and laughed, "Ew hair everywhere? Uh no thank you. My wife is hot! Best mom in the world…and…." Emma's voice lowered, as if she were to tell a secret.

"She makes me feel like a princess." Regina laughed.

"You are a princess dear." Regina laughed nudging her blond.

Emma looped her arm through Regina's, "Am I? I haven't noticed anything since you stepped foot in this kingdom." She slyly winked.

Regina leaned her head on Emma.

"Dear, have you thought about more children?" biting her lip, nerves racking her brain.

Emma stopped walking, "This is about what Neil said isn't it? Look I don't give a shit if we can't have a baby, that doesn't mean you are not my true love…"

"Emma…" Regina lightly placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"No, that's bull shit and he and the whole world knows it. I know what love is. And you know what it is? You and Henry and to hell with the rest of them they can shove it up their…"

"Emma!" Regina laughed a bit shocked at her wife's outburst.

Emma turned back to Regina.

"I am pregnant dear…."

Emma's face was priceless, her mouth dropped open, she opened and closed it so many times about to speak but not finding the right words.

Emma dropped her arm.

Regina wasn't expecting that reaction. Before she could think of something to say Emma was picking her up and squealing.

"Really?! That is so amazing!"

Regina tensing when she was lifted into the air. "Emma put me down, you know I am scared of heights!" Regina slightly laughing when Emma brought her back safely into her arms.

"True love wow… I wonder what she will look like…" Emma stared at Regina in wonder.

Regina shrugged, brushing her hair back.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking of expanding our family the last time…"

Emma leaned in and kissed her wife, ready to show the world that they were not just a cute story but a full blown fairy-tale.

A/N: So magic baby huh? lol. But remember there is still this prophecy looming. Anddd if you are looking for something else to read you should try out Broken Lullaby ;) it's under my stories and it's new. It's about what if Cora succeeded at breaking down Regina. What if our favorite queen truly lost her mind. Could Emma bring her back?


	15. Return To Mother

Regina had been wanting to go riding for months and she was getting quite hostile. Emma had finally agreed that if Regina could even get up on her horse then they could walk, not canter, to the falls within the white lands.

Emma had underestimated her wife for the last time when she managed on the second try to get herself, and their unborn daughter, up onto that horse. Emma muttering under her breath about how this was all idiotic, while her wife gloated.

It took them twice as long to reach the falls but Regina didn't mind, she had been wanting to get out of Snow's smothering clutches for weeks, but she was secretly glad she did have a mother in law like Snow, especially now. Snow had told her not to ride. 'in her condition'. She had promised she would be careful and meant it. Henry was coming up with some cute names and she wanted him to be able to use them.

As they approached the falls Emma jumped down from her horse and turned to help her wife. Regina rolled her eyes but let Emma help her down anyways.

Emma looked her face over for any sign of discomfort.

"Emma, I'm fine." Regina patting the blond's arm and shaking her head, walking to the cool spray that radiated off of the falls.

Emma watched how her wife smile back at her, how much this small freedom truly meant to her. But it was to be short lived.

As Emma turned to get a sack from her horse she was rushed from behind, the trees on the left side providing a fortress of cover. Emma was knocked to the ground before either princess even knew what happened.

"You messed with the time line, dearie!" A green man with what looked like alligator scales towered over the blond clutching her head.

Emma tried to move away from the voice and tried to focus.

"You weren't supposed to save her! You should have been a good little girl and let her bow to the king." He kicked Emma hard in the ribs.

Regina tried to run to Emma's aide but a hand raised by the dark one quickly forced an invisible hand around her throat.

Regina was again at the mercy of magic.

Emma pushed off the ground as hard as she could and tackled the green man.

He bounced up easily.

"You think you can defeat me? My son is gone, I foresaw this happening. All you had to do, was not interfere. That woman would have become the monster she was meant to be, that I NEEDED her to be."

Regina had fallen to the ground clutching her stomach.

Emma was sure they would lose their daughter, but she couldn't lose Regina too.

The man had a jagged knife, if she could just wrestle it from him…

He stalked toward Regina.

"Ah, what do we have here? A product of true love… Care to make a deal?"

Emma shook her head no, but Regina's eye's apologized for she had no idea what she was about to do.

Regina looked up breathing through her pain.

"What… deal? You say she… changed my fate? Could we not turn time back….back to the way it should be? I would make that deal if it… leaves Emma out of this." Her eyes clenching in pain.

Emma screamed. "No" as Rumple laughed.

"Dear you were supposed to become the evil queen, a princess that was never rescued, but someone just had to play hero…"

Emma's anger was building, how dare this man attack Regina, how dare he threaten their second child. And how dare Regina offer to give it all away for Emma's life.

Regina looked back at Emma, "Run! Please! Henry needs you." Her breathing becoming harder to manage, something was wrong.

Emma saw the loss in her wife's eyes and everything snapped for her. The next thing she knew she was holding the dagger, and driving it through the dark ones heart.

Rumple's eyes frozen in surprise, was all Regina could see from the ground. His hand drifting to the blade that had sunk into his body, he turned to look at his assailant.

"You have no idea what you have done…" With the he disappeared in a mist of black.

Emma dropping the bloody knife and moving to her wife's side.

"It's going to be ok, I am so stupid…."

Regina gripped her hand hard, "I can't have…this baby now…."

Her breathing became more labored, and Emma quickly realized this was happening.

She removed Regina's ridding pants just in time, the baby quickly appeared in the grass when she turned back around. Finding her knife and pulling her up from the ground, and setting her to the side, she pushed her wife's hair back from her face as she shook trying to breath.

"Is she ok? Emma is our baby ok?!" The brunette trying to push to get up.

Emma held her down, "She's ok, she's ok. Listen, hear her crying?" She stroked her wife's face and turned to pick up their daughter.

"See Regina, she's ok." Emma held her up so Regina could see, Regina's face relaxed.

"Get her back to the castle…" She was so tired she just wanted to drift off.

Emma gripped her shoulder tight, "No Regina, we will make it back together, just rest for now, I will try and tap into my magic. Please just rest.

Regina couldn't rest though. They had just been attacked, she had almost lost their baby. What if they were attacked again…

Then she started to remember their attacker… green skin, he laugh was the very essence of what nightmares were made of, and his fanged teeth…

"No…" Regina this time found the strength to push up she saw her wife holding a baby with blond hair and brown eyes, and next to them a dagger, with the only name she never wanted to see written on such an instrument.

"Emma."

/

Emma looked up wide eyed at her wife, offering her the child, but she wouldn't take it.

"No…no… you didn't. You can't be…"

Emma looked down and refused to look back at Regina.

"Emma…" she reached for her.

"That should have been me," when she was ignored she grew more aggressive.

"NO! That should have been me!" running her fingers through her hair, her veins running cold, her Emma was the new dark one.

Emma pushed her daughter into Regina's arms and leaned her forehead against Regina's.

"Stop it. The darkness was meant for me, it's ok. We're ok Regina."

Regina's eyes swelled, she couldn't look at her daughter, she had cost Emma so much.

"Take it back, everything, from the moment you saved me. You have ultimate power now, take if back before I ever ruined you!"

Emma's cheeks were wet

"You don't mean that."

Regina angrily glared back, "I wish I had never met you, I am poison Emma!"

Emma grabbed her arms tightly. "No, you don't get to say that. You gave me her, look at the girl in your arms Regina. You gave me her. Damn it she was worth it! She is beautiful and looks just like you…" Emma was lost in wonder at really looking at their baby for the first time.

Emma's grip loosened slightly, but never let go.

"Please don't regret her, regret me…"

Regina shook her head angrily, "I can't do this alone Emma…" huffing her frustration.

"I won.t….."

Emma grabbed a tanned chin and brought It to face her.

"We will figure it out. Ok? Maybe this time you need to be my hero for a change."

Regina pulled her daughter close and crumbled into Emma.

"What if I'm not strong enough…."

Emma hugged her tight, "I believe…"

Regina knew there was only one person who had known the dark one and magic well enough to be able to help them with their problem…

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, as her face grew stoic

"Looks like I will be seeing Mother again after all."

A/N: Uh oh here we go!


	16. A Mother's Sacrafice

Emma watched her wife pack as she sat there helpless bouncing their baby.

"Don't you think you should rest Regina? You just had a baby… and Henry wants to spend some more time with you."

Emma's eyes sadly looked at the dagger that was causing all of their problems. If the prophesy was right about her taking over the dark ones powers, then was she not strong enough to push away the temptation of the dark?

Regina continued her frenzy.

"Emma, I will feel better once I know I have not turned you into a monster." She glanced up and saw Emma's paler than normal complexion, and the slight sparkle to her skin.

Regina pushed down her urge to cry, "Besides Emma, I am the only one that can feed her, she goes with me dear." Looking up Regina noticed her wife's sadness at being left behind.

"Dear, mother is terrified of you. You are the dark one, as long as we keep your dagger safe she wouldn't dare hurt anything you love." Regina walked over and kissed Emma's head.

Emma nodded and then looked down at their daughter and smiled.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Emma asked a bit excitedly.

Regina had found a spell the night before and knew that to cast it, she shouldn't grow attached to her new baby.

"No darling, I haven't why don't you just name her…." Regina made sure to avoid looking the child in the eyes, she would feed her and give her right back to Emma.

Emma was becoming increasingly concerned that her wife had some form of sadness that she had heard some women have after giving birth. Regina seemed distracted and unattached, it had only been a few days maybe this was normal. After all, Emma just remembered being tired after having Henry. She didn't stop sleeping for a few days, to her knowledge.

Regina threw her bag on her shoulder and reached out for their daughter.

"Emma we will be fine dear. Where is Henry I would like to say goodbye." At her wife's pout she softened.

"It's not forever dear…" Though Regina hoped Emma didn't hear how unsure she felt. This could really be goodbye.

"Yeah he's in his room." Emma grabbed Regina's arm and spun her back.

"Please promise me you'll come back for me? I love you so much Regina." Emma's face twitching in apprehension.

Regina cupped the side of Emma's cheek with her free hand, "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed her a little too hard for a two day trip.

Regina walked into Henry's room, only to find it empty. She sighed bouncing her daughter.

"Well I guess it's just you and me. Saying goodbye to the people I love makes this too painful."

The baby started to sniffle.

Regina almost broke, she wanted to look at her daughter, to hug her and kiss her and give her a good life. But she knew the only reason she had this life was because of Emma, because Regina took her good life.

In a puff of dark purple smoke Regina and her daughter sought out Cora's magic.

They appeared at some cottage in the woods. Upon further inspection the size was not modest at all. She rolled her eyes, of course her mother had not given up on her dreams to become everything she was told she could not be. Someone of standing, someone who mattered, the same things Regina was supposed to overcome for her mother.

She knocked lightly on the door. Cora opened it but her normal gloating smile was gone.

Regina shifted the baby a little higher on her hip to gain a better grip.

"Mother." Regina saw the fear flash across Cora's eyes. Then a slight smile.

"The princess wasn't everything you hoped for? A bit too vanilla for you, or was she a bit too dark and reminded you of your childhood?"

Regina shivered.

"Mother, Emma is now the dark one…"

Cora froze and spun back around.

"You wouldn't have Emma kill your own mother? I-I have left you two alone to raise your brats!" Cora backed up knocking into a table, spilling its expensive contents on the floor.

Regina walked in and closed the door. Setting her child down on the sofa.

"Mother she defeated the dark one to save my life, and our daughters."

Gesturing to the child, "I can't look at her mother, she reminds me of what I cost Emma. She could lose all of her light, I can't be responsible for that." Her head fell into her hands.

Cora stepped forward and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Love is weakness dear. There were many reasons I let you in on that little secret."

Cora briefly watched her daughters face, she hope Regina didn't sense the tremor of fear in her features.

"Why are you here Regina?"

Regina looked up, eyes overflowing.

"You win. I have found a way to travel back in time. I need your help. I will marry the king, and Emma will never become the dark one. Her and Henry can still be happy."

Regina wiped at her face.

Cora stood there, her smile faded.

"You realize if this…curse if you will… is broken, she may never forgive you for leaving all of this behind, for using your daughter in this way. All it would take is one kiss."

Regina glared back at Cora, her temper flaring.

"Can you help me or not?!"

Cora flinched this time, the darkness had finally won over her daughter. Yet this time she was not sure how she felt about that one.

Cora moved to make a pentagram on the floor.

"You will place the baby here on the upside-down point, since you are attempting to go back. There are a few more ingredients we will need from my vault." Cora closed her eyes and poofed the ingredients in hand.

Cora waited one more moment.

"You will need a heart…if you are going back then it should be of no concern."

Cora handed Regina a box. Regina felt the heart throbbing. Her eyes growing wide.

"You are giving me your heart mother?"

Regina knew this must be a trick. Cora nodded passively.

"Dear I tried to teach you love is weakness. Now you will be the woman I always wanted you to be and I am so proud darling." Cora moving to pet Regina's hair.

Regina felt a jab of pain at finally having her mother's approval, she knew Emma would tell her it was wrong and that she was good and beautiful no matter what and she didn't need Cora to care. But Regina knew this was as close as she would ever get.

They finished laying out the ingredients and Regina gently picked up her daughter. She started humming and before she placed her down in the basket at the bottom of the star she looked into her eyes,

"I am so sorry sweetheart…"

She leaned in and kissed the girl as she fell to her knees, and grabbed her mother's heart.

Looking up at Cora she uttered, "I was never enough, was I?"

A/N: How are we feeling about Cora? She's gone now...


	17. Were Gunna Go Down In Flames

A/N: Reuploaded with a note, ALL Regina did was leave her family in an alternate time line. That is it. It will be worth it.

Regina woke to her mother calling her name.

"Regina dear,"

Her mother walked in wearing her most regal gown.

"You sleep in like a peasant. You are meeting your king today! And then there will only be a few days till the wedding and I will return and give you away. Don't embarrass me, there will be consequences."

Regina nodded, her hand running to her pounding head. She did it. She went back. A smile gracing her features. She could save the woman she loved.

She quickly got ready and before she knew it she was again at the White palace. Though this time, it was harder to hide her feelings. She walked in and bowed to the king. He slipped his hand down her back as he led her over to his family, his hand drifting too far down her back.

She felt him squeeze. An angry tint taking over her face. When she reached Emma in the receiving line she refused to look at her. The princess bowed back, again, and Regina chose not to comment. Though everyone else in the room again took notice of the odd behavior.

That night she had wandered into the garden again. She needed Emma to find her, so she could push her away and keep her safe. She sat there berating herself for all she had done to Emma, including what she was doing and about to do now. She dug her nails into her palms. She wanted to pull her hair out, what had happened to their baby? What would happen to Emma and Henry if this didn't work out? Would they leave her forever?

She heard a twig snap and refused to turn.

"Um hi Regina, are you alright?"

Regina leaned her elbows on her knees, "Of course dear." Her voice sounded hard.

Emma approached and sat down, the brunette was surprised, Emma was brave. She gave no indication of inviting her in.

"I think you're lying." Emma's shoulders were drawn in and removed her shoes, running her feet through the soft grass.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You are such a child."

Emma's shoulders pulled in a little more.

"You can't be more than what , 17? 18 summers Regina?" The blond refocusing on the grass.

Regina swallowed and turned her head, her eyes burning, she tried hard not to cry.

"Yes, but apparently I have more poise than you ever will. And to think you're the one people bow to…you're pathetic."

Emma's hurt eyes sought out Regina's, "Excuse me?" the question breaking a little at the end.

Regina stood and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't need your help Emma Swan White, I don't need you to save me, you think you are such a hero…." digging her nails into her arms.

Emma stood up and leaned into Regina's space darkly stating, "I think you confuse me with my mother." Knocking into Regina's shoulder as she took her leave.

Regina's heart breaking as she watched Emma go.

…

Regina was walking back to her bedroom with Emma when she remembered those weren't her chamber's anymore. She turned and was on her way back to where she assumed her guest chambers were when Leopold found her.

"My dear, you are more lovely than I could have hoped for." Sweeping his arms out wide to cut off any thought of escape.

Regina put on her practiced smile. Stealing herself up, she could do this. For Emma, for Henry.

"Thank you majesty." She curtsies as his hand reached out and slid into her dress groping her chest.

"I think, we should retire for the evening." His breath laced with alcohol spilled across her face and she had to try and fight the urge to throw up.

"Of course your majesty."

They walked in the first room they could find. The king bending her over a table. Regina's hips colliding hard as her dress was pulled up. A whimper escaped her lips, and no sooner had the sound escaped, that her face was slammed into the table. A wet groan ran from her lips as blood trickled down. The king pushing himself into her, ripping her insides. Regina bit her lip hard as to not make another sound as tears streamed down her face mixing with the blood. She wanted Emma, she missed her family…

When the king was finished he climbed in the bed and left Regina to fall asleep, broken on the floor. Regina's breathing was ragged, it was worse than she remembered. She shut her eyes tight and tried to drown out the sound of him snoring.

A/N: :((( Poor Regina...


	18. Lily

Emma heard a light crying coming from one of the guest rooms. She assumed it had been the dark princess. She rolled her eyes. The woman and her grandfather probably deserved each other. She was about to walk away when she swore the woman coughed out a sobbed. "Emma."

Emma froze, did the woman just say her name? Was it even Regina? Her mind was tired as the festivities had forced her to not even think of sleep until they were over. She knew it was the charming in her that and made her turn and go back. Regina was fine…but what it she wasn't, what if her reading of the situation earlier had been correct, what if something was really wrong?

Emma slightly pushed the door open and was not ready for what she saw. A completely naked, bruised and bleeding Regina on the floor, her grandfather sound asleep in her bed.

The woman was shaking, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'emma'. Trembling, shivering.

Emma sprung into action, grabbing a blanket from the bed, her grandfather would be out for hours due to the alcohol.

She slipped the blanket around Regina. The woman kept mumbling her name, completely out of it.

"Come on we are getting you out of here." Emma lifted the dark woman into her arms.

…

Regina woke up to lantern light in Emma's room.

She was a bit disoriented.

Regina groaned to alert Emma to her state of consciousness.

"I don't feel well."

Emma gingerly sat on the bed, "I wouldn't imagine so." her hand drifting to Regina's forehead.

Regina's eyes tried to focus.

"Emma, where's the baby… she needs to eat…"

Emma's face furrowed, a baby? Regina had a baby? She couldn't mean Emma's baby…her hand floating to her stomach.

"Regina?" she shakily whispered.

Regina slowly opened her eyes,

"And has Henry had his riding lessons today? I don't want him to get behind…."

Regina looked up.

"Emma, why are you looking at me like that sweetheart…"

Emma's eyes went wide, "Um sweetheart? Regina, did you hit your head during… your accident?"

Regina pushed to sit up, her pounding head causing her to grow dizzy, Emma guiding her back down.

"I don't remember an accident…." Regina's voice gaining an octave.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "Tonight with the king? I take it you…"

Regina grew confused, "The king has been dead for years Emma you saw for yourself, I killed him when he raped me…"

Emma's face was horror stricken, "You…what?"

Regina sat up, things slowly started to come back to her.

"Emma… what day is it…"

Emma shook her head.

"Emma forget everything I just said…" Regina looking ill, oh gods Leopold had just taken her again, she couldn't hold it back she threw up all over Emma and the bed.

Emma's face went from horror to surprise.

"Ah, Regina! I-I mean… you were hurt, it's ok… I'll clean it up."

Regina tried to move from the bed but stumbled to the floor.

Emma kneeled down and picked her up, "Regina, we need to keep you away from him, you're hurt. I have had sex Regina and it doesn't look like that. That was something dark, evil…"

Regina tried to push away.

"No… you can't save me…" Growing frustrated.

The blonde growing far angrier, "Like Hell I can't! He can't get away with what he did to you."

Regina waved it off as another round of sickness rippled through her, "He almost got away with it before you…."

Emma picked her up once more and set her in the bathing chambers as she went to clean Regina up, noticing the blood running down her leg.

"This isn't ok, and what do you mean before…"

When Regina refused to look at her, "and how did you know about the baby."

Emma shook a bit nervous, "No one knows about that…"

Regina could barely sit up.

"Who are you?" Emma's face went blank.

Regina shook her head.

"You…you came from the future or something right?" Misty greens eyes looked for brown.

Regina locked on her gaze.

"Dear if I tell you, you will ruin my whole plan." Regina used every last bit of strength in her to pull herself up, Emma spotting in case she fell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma followed the brunette out of the room.

"Emma, I can't do that again…" The brunette was delirious.

"Just tell Henry and the baby I love them, and that I couldn't make it right…"

Emma grabbed Regina's waist as the brunette started to pound on the railing, making it to the balcony.

"What are you doing!" Emma screamed, pulling the brunette toppling back on top of her, hitting the ground with a thud.

Regina thrashed in her arms.

"Just let me go! You will be happy Emma! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!...I'm…sorry" tears and hysterics overtaking Regina's resolve.

Emma pinned the brunette to the ground as tears leaked down a slightly tanned cheek.

"Regina, shhhh. Ok you're sorry, I get that, what happened?" Her eyes darted between Regina's trying to make a connection with the craziness spilling out of the woman.

"Who are you?" Emma whispered almost inaudibly.

Regina sighed, tried once more to move, unable she uttered defeated, "Your wife Emma."

Emma eased up a bit.

"You became the dark one to save me. Don't you see we can't be together. I will destroy you! We don't even know the extent of what the darkness will do to you…you're already falling apart, and I can't watch you die…"

A fit of hysterical sobs overtook Regina composure once again.

Emma laid down and pulled Regina into her arms, bumping their noses together, "Hey Regina stay with me, stay with me…" she didn't know what to say to calm the woman down,

"Stay with me …baby…" That shook the brunette from her fit.

"Baby? Really Emma." A few more sniffles had the brunette at least breathing again.

"I must call you that right?" Emma chuckled nervously.

Regina buried her head into Emma's chest.

"Not when you want to live," was muffled out and the blond smiled.

"Shhhhhh." Emma smiled. She had never been this close to anyone but Neil. Regina must not be lying, she could feel their connection, she felt like she already knew this woman somehow.

Emma wound her fingers into brown locks and massaged Regina's head.

"So you went back in time and let the king have his way with you, for me? Who does that?"

Emma rolled onto her back breaking contact with Regina. Regina lifting her wet face nodding toward the ground, moving to throw her hair over her shoulder.

"I thought, if I just went through with the wedding… then you could be happy with Neil, and you would never have to be the dark one…"

Emma grabbed her arm

"Regina, I must have known what I was doing ok? You can't change the past, but you can decide what happens next."

Emma rubbed Regina's arm, "So Henry and the baby huh? We have another kid?" Emma smiled playfully sitting and wresting her chin in her hand.

Regina sniffled and Emma wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Regina laughed, "You always do that."

Emma shrugged, "You always need me huh?" smiling.

Regina sighed, "I just want you to be happy Emma…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Lady what makes you think I am not already? You married ME and you took on my child? And you gave me another baby? Are you even real? Am I ill?"

Emma took Regina's wrist and placed it on her forehead. Regina lightly laughed shaking her head.

Emma leaned in and placed her hand over Regina's heart.

"Can we go back to the good part now? Not the part where I watch you break every night, because that is exactly what he will do to you. I will find a way to break this, whatever you did. We will be happy again, if it is the last thing I do…"

Regina set her hand on Emma's leg, "I gave up my happy ending Emma… I used our daughter to get here."

Emma sighed deeply, Regina could feel her pain.

"Maybe she's not lost? Maybe I will forgive you…" She looked hopeful.

Regina nodded, "She should be alright, I don't think you will be though…"

Emma lifted Regina's chin, "How do you know unless you fight? You love me? You love our kids? Don't sacrifice yourself for me, fight for me."

Regina nodded, "O-ok, ok I will."

Emma's face quirked into a smile.

"Promise me?"

Regina nodded "I promise."

Emma whispered. "Name her Lily."

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina.

A/N: There I decided to post this one today as well :P You are welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina kept her eyes closed. She could hear a fire crackle…and a baby cry. She didn't open her eyes till the second cry. She was back. She turned to her daughter and opened her eyes, her little blond reaching for her.

"Come here lily…" Regina scooped her up.

" I am so sorry baby…Lily I promise I will never let you go again…" Cradling the baby close.

Emma came bursting through the doorway.

"Regina don't do it!"

…..

Emma took in the scene in front of her. Some strong magic must have taken place here. There were scorch marks on the ground and

"Cora?!" Emma pointed to the other end of the room where the woman remained lifeless on the floor.

Regina nodded, "Baby I am so sorry I did something awful…."

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife and daughter, "You're here… we can figure it out…"

Regina shook her head, "No I used Lily to go back Emma, I almost married the king. I was so injured I lost sight of my goal Emma. I promised you I would fight. And I promise I will this time…"

Emma was still catching up.

"You gave up your happy ending… for me?"

Regina gripped Emma's shirt.

"I love you I am so sorry. I promise I will never let anything happen to Lily again! I will die first…."

She started to hyperventilate. Emma placed her hand over Regina's heart, "Baby just breath…"

Regina eventually calmed, reluctantly letting Emma take Lily. Emma poofed them all home.

….

Regina watched from the bed ashamed, "Emma are you taking her away….from me?" Regina's voice waivered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I am very upset with you," Regina hung her head.

"Regina no matter what, you do not deserve to be hurt again. There will be no altering of timelines. We are where we need to be just breath ok?"

Regina stole one more glance.

"Will you ever forgive me? Will you bind my powers?"

Regina shook with a bit of fear, she had just seen her mother again, she had just been attacked again, but if Emma wanted her powerless she wouldn't fight her.

Emma sat down and grabbed Regina's hand.

"You're an idiot. I will forgive you, I just need some time. I know why you did it. You are insane, but I would have done the same for you. But you need to believe in us more than ever, believe that we can defeat the darkness, bring the pieces of me home Regina."

Regina nodded animately, "Can I please kiss you now? This is torture…"

Regina worried while biting her lip.

Emma leaned in nuzzling her face. We'll be ok baby. Kissing her sweetly.

Regina glancing at the baby.

"Could I take Lily now? I promise she isn't going anywhere…"

Emma's brows shot up.

"You want to hold the baby?"

Regina's chest heaved "I really do."

Emma handed her over and watched Regina's features relax.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance Emma."

…..

Emma blinked as she heard the sound of her wife singing to Lily.

Regina's voice was sweet and light. She twirled around with Lily in the early morning light.

Emma smiled and sat up, stretching her arms. Noticing her skin had grown a bit dryer. She didn't like that her wife had now begun to notice the deep red lines that rimmed her eyes. How she always looked sickly. All of her hair had turned white, her eye brows and eye lashes. She still felt fine, well for the most part.

Regina turned and caught Emma's gaze. Kissing Lily and making her wave, "Look Lily Mama is awake." Kissing her on the cheek as a knock sounded at the door.

"Good morning girls!" Snow walked in and Emma flopped back on the bed.

"Mother, what it we were, you know busy?" Emma covered her eyes with her arm.

Snow waived her daughter off, "Oh Emma don't be ridiculous, like you would do that with Lily around or Henry for that matter." Snow walked up and kissed Lily on the cheek and then Regina.

"Good morning my dear."

Regina smiled and inclined her head.

"Snow is there anyway you would watch Lily and Henry? I might have a lead I need to check on."

Emma's eyes shot up, warily watching her wife. Regina turning her eyes to Emma.

"Don't worry dear, I figured you would be the one to come with me this time. We promised to face everything together, did we not?"

She handed Snow the baby, as she went to wake Henry.

He had not seen his mother since she left, being a growing boy and attempting to sleep away every day didn't help the kid much.

Regina kissed his cheek and she heard him groan.

"Mommmm?" He pushed the sleep from his eyes and launched into her arms.

"I missed you my little prince, so much." Regina's tears started to fall.

Henry reached up and wiped them away, "Mom, you weren't gone that long." He rolled his eyes and pulled her back into a hug.

"Fighting with Ma already?" Regina cast her eyes down and nodded already.

Henry stretched his arms. "What did you do?"

Regina froze, "I'm not sure I should say Henry…" Her face straining to fight back more tears.

A smaller hand grabbed hers.

"It's ok mom, you can tell me. Remember the last secret? I didn't tell anyone. It's ok…"

Regina took a deep breath.

"I went back in time…to before Emma had you, when me and your mother met…"

Henry's hand slacked as his brows shot up.

Regina wished she could stop and just wipe his memory, but she was already in trouble. She didn't need more secrets.

"Henry I just wanted you and your mother to be happy… even if that was without me. I don't want you to have the dark one for a mother and it's…my fault…"

Brown eyes traced her own.

"Ok. But you came back for us right?" Henry's face was saddened.

Regina played with the sheets, "Someone talked sense into me, I used your sister's energy to go back. I have named her by the way, or Emma did in that time. Lily…what do you think? And you can give her the middle name of course."

Henry grabbed his mothers hand letting out a deep breath.

"Don't ever do that again. I am sure the king wasn't very nice, even if you were to marry him…"

Regina avoided his eyes and shook her head. "No, he wasn't."

Henry smiled, "So you named the baby. Does that mean you love her now?"

Regina drew into herself a bit ashamed. "Yes Henry, I do. I feel like a horrible mother." Her hand went to her head as Henry's reached out to cover it.

"You made a mistake mom. But you fixed it. I'm just glad that you're back. I forgive you ok?" Regina nodded.

"Ok," she whispered as her prince kissed her cheek.

"Mom will forgive you, just show her how much you love us, and that you would never think of leaving again." He grabbed his mother's hand to pull her from the room. He wanted to show her how his riding lesson had gone yesterday, he had improved.

…


	20. Hate me

Emma paced up the garden watching Henry show off his riding skills for Regina. The woman bouncing on her toes and clapping every time the kid did anything. She watched as Regina walked up to Henry and pet his horse. Then when she caught Emma's eye, she must have told their son to go finish taking care of the horse, as Henry rode off back to the stable.

Regina saw Emma walk off toward the flower maze, and followed her to the middle with the fountain.

As she approached she could see Emma's shoulders were tense. She reached her hand out and Emma whipped around. Regina taking her hand back and speaking.

"Ok, I deserve it. Yell at me." Emma glared at her wife and shook her head.

"No, I won't give you another reason to leave us, apparently there are already too many reasons already."

Regina crossed her arms. "I did it because I loved you and Henry, I wanted to give you your best chance. I would have never assumed it was with me Emma." Regina walked over to a branch to inspect a flower.

"Hate me, I expect you to. You said you would forgive me, I will not hold you to it."

Emma stormed into Regina's space grabbing her shoulder's roughly.

Regina looking her directly in the eyes. "Do you wish to strike me? If it would make you feel better and relieve this tension I wish you would." Her face stern. Eyes waiting for movement, but none came.

"I will still love you…even if you don't forgive me. What I did was horrible Emma…"

Emma pulled her hands back.

"I won't hurt you. I am just so angry and I can't get my feelings to …settle." She turned around and clenched and unclenched her fists.

Regina walked up and slid her arms down Emma's from behind.

"Dear, I am so sorry I started this….but I love you. I will find a way to fix this…" running her hands up and down, absorbing some of Emma's magic. It made her grow antsy. The magic didn't feel good this way.

Emma stopped her hands, "I can feel my magic hurting you, I'm sorry." Emma stepped away.

"Emma. Don't walk away from me. It's not that bad, it's fine just uncomfortable. I want to help you."

Emma stopped and waited for Regina to reach her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and brushed her lips against pale pink.

"There is an apprentice of magic. We can leave tonight, he is not too far off. We can see what he has to say Emma." Her eyes boring into her wife's, "Please Em?"

Emma captured her lips again, "Ok. We'll try."

….

The two princesses packed their bags and the dagger and left on their horses.

Regina pushes Emma up against her horse.

"Regina, what—"

Her wife is about to cry. "Emma I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending we are fine when we're not. I just want you back. What do I have to do Em?" Her eyes pleading.

Emma breaths and brings Regina's head to her shoulder.

"Baby I forgive you. We are ok. I just, it's really hard to struggle with the darkness, and I don't want you or the kids to see me like that. I…"

Regina looks into her wife's eyes and sees sorrow.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, and yet…I think about it a lot. It's killing me…"

Regina watches as tears leak down her face.

"That's why I am distant. Was I upset about Lily? Of course, but that doesn't mean I would stop loving you. It's not like you killed her or Henry or me. And I just am so terrified that I will hurt one of you…"

Regina grabs Emma's shoulders.

"Emma Swan White you would never hurt us. Do not even think like that. Let's get going and figure this out alright."

Regina nods her head at the horse wiping the salt water from her eyes.

"Come on Princess, I'll race ya." She throws a wink over her shoulder.

Emma tosses her hair and looks at the setting sun. She feels better after opening up and she vaults up on her horse and chases after her wife off into the fleeting daylight.

They travel by a magic glow that the two produce until they reach a cabin in the woods. It looks modest but from what Regina has heard, it is anything but on the inside.

Regina knocks, as Emma is scared her magic might frighten the old man away.

It takes a few moments, and they almost turn to leave when an old man comes to the door.

"Good day, what good fortune I have as to two lovely ladies gracing my door. Would you care to come in for tea? I already have the kettle on."

Regina nods at the kindly old man. "That would be lovely thank you."

They step in and all sit around the fire. Emma feeling more on edge by the minute.

Regina takes off her cloak.

"Sir, I hope we are not mistaken in coming here. I am princess Regina of…." She watches the old man chuckle,

"I know who you are my dears. And I can help, I have the gift of foresight and have asked the sorcerer about your dilemma."

Emma perks up as she watches the old man pour the water.

"Here princess Emma, mint and honey with a tad of barley can really calm the darkness." Emma takes the cup smiling shyly.

"And no Regina, the cup is not poisoned, and I can drink a bit first if you like."

As Regina pauses taken aback he asks Emma politely if he may sample her tea. She hands it to him, he drinks and hands it back.

" I dare say needs a bit more mint…"

Emma smiles, "It is fine."

He shrugs and grabs a cup for Regina and himself as well.

"The darkness is tethered to one soul and one dagger. But leave for a land without magic or where magic is at least different, and the darkness subsides, and will wither and die. Leaving young Emma free."

Regina's face lights when she sees the hope that surrounds Emma.

"What must we do?" Regina asks forgetting about the tea growing cold.

The apprentice sips on his tea, chewing a mint leaf.

"The sacrifice for this, will be your kingdom. You must leave this land for one without magic. Either by curse or door… either way, I have been to the world you seek and there is little magic there, it would make the perfect home. But magic is different there. There might be tests and trials and you might have to find each other again."

Regina looks back at Emma, her gaze sure. "That won't be a problem. I believe."

Emma can feel her heart flutter, that is all she ever wanted from Regina.

The sorcerer hands them a scroll.

"Make sure this is what you want. Though I promise there is a great probability of happiness for you two."

The girls take off towards home, stopping by Regina's Mothers.

"Emma we need a heart…" Regina knows it's not just someone's heart. She needs to crush one that will break her own. Hopefully Emma can but her back together again.

Regina walks in and searches the row of hearts in the vault.

Emma has her arms wrapped around herself. "Regina can we hurry this place gives me the creeps."

Regina glances back at her, "Said the all powerful darkone…"

Emma sticks her tongue out at her wife. Regina smiling as her gaze lands on the box she needs.

"And here it is." Emma walks in, though she wishes to stay away from the hearts.

"Whose is it?" Regina closes her eyes and looks into Emma's.

"My Fathers…"

Emma's hands close around Regina, "No, we will find another way…."

Regina shakes her head, "There is no other way Emma. He's probably locked in a tower and gone mad for all I know. Cora took him away when I was a teenager…"

Emma shakes her head, "Regina, you'll never forgive yourself…what if he."

"What if he is happy? Safe? I don't know Emma I really cannot dwell on it."

Regina grabs her hand, "Take me home."

Emma nods solemnly and poofs them to the castle. They eat with Emma's parents as if nothing is wrong.

A/N: Here goes Regina giving up something she loves again :(((


	21. Walking Nightmares

Regina had a fitful night of sleep, tossing and turning. Every dream was the same. Her father pleading with her to see reason. Her growing cold as she crushed his heart. Always waking herself when she screamed out, always to find Emma sitting there with worried red rimmed eyes.

But the last time she awoke Emma was not in the bed. Regina's hand covering her pounding heart. Queesing her eyes tight and digging her nails into her palms.

"A dream, only a dream…" She tried to get her breathing under control, and slowly she did. She blinked back the tears. Just as they began to dry she again remembered that Emma was no longer in the bed, just about starting a new river to flow down her cheek. She was about to take another steading breath when she heard a voice.

"No…no no…"

Regina had a cold sensation slither up her spine. That voice sounded like Emma's… She grabbed a dark robe and pulled it about her shoulders. She glanced over to see that Lily was sound asleep in her crib. She walked into the small hall within their chambers and walked towards their family living space. As Regina grew closer to the cozy room with a fire place, She heard Emma continue her chant.

Regina dug her own nails in her arms as a reminder to stay focused and keep calm, no matter what.

She held her breath as she moved from behind the corner. She could see Emma's back to her. The blonde running her hands through her hair, streaking the pristine golden locks with red.

Regina leaned into the wall for support. She tried several times to swallow the lump in her throat all the wile taking in the blood smeared around where Emma was seated. Emma had pulled her long sleave shirt off of one shoulder, leaving her skin to glisten in the moonlight.

Regina watched as a drip of blood hit the pale shoulder. Regina collapsed back into the wall. She was frozen with fear.

The thud of her body hitting the wall directed Emma's attention away from her mantra. She keep her gaze on the floor but inclined her head towards Regina.

"help me…" She whispers, "I'm about to do something horrible…"

Regina slid to the floor, shaking. There was a lot of blood, it couldn't have all come from Emma, could it? Was she in trouble. Somehow she was able to conjure the courage to shakily crawl to her wife. Seeing no bodies, she visibly sighed.

Emma remained frozen. Regina slid on her knees only when she got to the blood smeared on the floor. Slipping a little and falling into Emma. She heard Emma hiss in pain. She was reached for Emma's hands only to helplessly watch them be pulled away.

"No Regina. This will keep you safe. She remained focused on digging her nails into each hand. Regina this time just placed her hands on top.

"Em, you need to stop dear." Emma wouldn't look at her but she shook her head.

"No. I can't stop… the darkness. He, he's talking to me. The last dark one, I can see him. All of the time. He tells me to take control, he tells me to set myself free, to snuff out the light…"

Regina carefully pulls Emma into her arms.

"Emma, what light? Is this something I can bring back to protect you."

Emma leaned into her embrace. Melting her form to match her wives. She was quite for a long while, causing Regina to think, hopefully, that she had nodded off. But then she saw green eyes grow darker as they searched for hers.

"The light Regina…it's you. I have to stop you, so you need to stop me first…." Emma picks up the dagger and hands it to Regina.

"Do it. End it." Moving her hair over her shoulder. Regina holding the dagger down at her side.

"Emma there has to be another way. We can figure this out…"

Emma suddenly rises. "We are out of time, don't you see that."

Regina shouts from the floor, "I refuse to believe that!"

Emma squats in front of Regina lowering her head.

"I had a vision…"

Regina's eyes dart all over the blonds face.

"Visions can be changed, prophecy's, you taught me that…"

Emma shakes her head.

"Not this one…" A sob rips through her.

Regina reaches for her as she pulls away.

Regina stands their helpless.

Emma turns back blood leaking down her hands. He voice grows cold as her eyes go black, yet her face still appears pained

"You'll die by morning…" Emma glances outside.

"Your time is running out." Emma raises her hand and Regina falls to her knees.

"So let's make this less painful shall we?"

A loud crack as a door flies open and young Henry bursts into the room.

"Mom?"

Emma's eyes dart to Regina's

"Please Regina I don't want to… but I will…" As she raises her hand towards Henry, Regina raises hers and blasts Emma through the wall.

She doesn't have more than a moment to think as she grabs Henry and runs for her daughters room. But she's too late Emma is already standing there.

"Looking for this?" Regina holds Henry behind her. She won't lose her other child.

Emma pulls the baby in close and nuzzles her.

Regina holds up her hand and shields herself and her son from the evil witch across the room.

"What's the matter Regina? Decide you don't love me anymore? Wouldn't you have died for me before? Well do it again!" She screams throwing energy at the force field. Regina waivers and glances at the boxed heart on her vanity.

Emma follows her line of sight as her wife makes her way to the box.

"Please Regina…"

Regina looks up with hurt in her eyes, She knows this isn't Emma. It just can't be. A few dreams ago she was fine…

Her eyes burn as the words escape her mouth.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to cast this curse?"

Emma snears as she sets down Lily and crosses her arms. "Oh dear I KNOW you aren't" mocking.

Regina lets one last tear slip past her defenses.

"Your wrong." She rips out the heart and before she even can think she crushes the heart to dust and transports it to where she had been preparing for the spell. With the final ingredient, the magic ripples out in green and purple clouds.

Regina pulls Henry tight to her.

"I love you."

The world goes dark.

…

... 6 months later.

Regina wakes up and stretches. It's 7am. She slept in, she is surely going to miss her town hall meeting. Finding no time for a shower she pulls on her robe and fly's down the hallway to wake her son up. A slight hesitation before she knocks, but the kid needs to go to school.

"Henry, dear, it's time to get up…."

"GO away!" She jumps when she hears something hit the door.

"Henry…"

"I don't want to talk to you."

Regina waits a moment and when not hearing another object throw at the door she enters at her own risk.

"Henry it is time for school please…" He just recently decided that he needed to find his birth mother, because there was no way Regina really loved him, she must only pretend to…

A/n: I wrote this a while back, damn things took a turn for the worst. But now they are in our world. Here we go! Hold on. I also am updating a few other stories and dropping my new story 24 as well :) Hope everyone had a great holiday!


	22. Deep Breaths

A/N: Hi everyone... so I forgot I hadn't posted the rest of this story - happy news for yoU! :D On we go!

Regina stirred her coffee and jumped as she heard Henry slam his door and stomp down the stairs. Heroes still went to school after all. She wished his teacher had never given him that book. A stupid fairy tale book with an evil queen named Regina. To be quite honest if that was supposed to be her the woman looked hideous.

She sighed and held out her son's lunch glancing at him with hurt eyes.

"I'll pick you up from choir at 4?"

Henry stared at her a moment longer and grabbed his lunch from her hands. She watched him go, hoping that one day soon he would come around, that maybe he could love her again. She wasn't so sure what she had even done to lose his love, maybe they just needed a bit of family therapy.

The brunette attended work and signed her papers and went over the towns finances, but her heart wasn't in it, not anymore. She had no friends here, no family besides Henry. She had a few hot make out sessions with the sheriff behind closed doors, just because she was so lonely and just needed to know that this world was real.

She went to pick up Henry at four but he was nowhere to be seen. She frantically sprinted around the school, then drove to Henry's favorite spots around town, but her child was gone. She called the sheriff as soon as her panic made it hard for her to breath. Where could he have gone? Was he kidnapped? Did someone have him locked away and he was scared or hurt?

She reached the safety of her home and flew up the stairs and flung open her son's door. The hope at finding him safe and glaring at her quickly dashed. She closed her eyes and sat down on the bed, it dipping only slightly as her hands covered her eyes. Blindly grabbing a pillow and bringing it to her chest. If her son wanted to destroy her, he had succeeded.

….

The sheriff had come over after searching the town for Henry, assuring Regina that they would find him, that kids run away all of the time. Regina nodding as she stared at the phone willing with all her might that it would ring, that her son would need to be picked up.

But the phone didn't ring.

However, nearing 8:15 she heard a car door slam. Her head rose, and she moved toward the front door.

Looking through the peep hole her heart stopped, there was her little boy!

She flung the door out, calling his name. Barefoot, running to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. The kid wriggling to get out of her arms. Her eyes followed him as he continued into the house. A blonde woman awkwardly standing at her side,

"Um hey…"

Regina closed her eyes and let Henry's words replay in her head, "Find my real mom."

She turned her head wiping at her eyes.

"You are… Henry's birthmother…" It wasn't a question, she already knew the answer.

Emma just half smiled. "Sorry?"

Regina cleared her throat.

"Are you here to take him back?"

Emma took a step back, "Woah lady I just met the kid. Seems like he is pretty wanted where he is…"

Regina glanced back at the house, "He doesn't think so…"

Emma placed her hand on a tanned arm,

"Kids go through their up and downs right? He'll come around." Regina eyes shifted to Emma's hand, she felt… lighter.

She wasn't planning on inviting her in, but she really didn't want to be alone right now and the next thing she knew she heard herself speaking.

"Would you like a drink?" Ok that sounded better in her head, she wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. The blond just stared back with her mouth slightly open then shook her head.

"Yeah…uh sure?"

The brunette nodded and turned leading the way back in. Dismissing the sheriff she rattled on about her life to the new stranger. Not quite sure what she was saying, or why she was telling her all of this. Emma really focused on the emotion behind the information. Noticing the brunette stop talking she took a giant gulp of the cider she had been offered.

"Fairy tale book? Sounds like things could be worse…"

Regina swirled her glace glancing into the golden liquid.

"I suppose…" She took a swig and watched as Emma downed the rest of her drink, clearly nervous.

"Miss…."

The blonde smiled, "Oh, Swan. Emma Swan."

Regina closed her mouth and nodded slowly.

"perhaps I should have warned you about the alcohol content in this liquor, I brew it myself, it's quite toxic if taken quickly."

Emma brushed it off, "Trust me lady I am not a light weight…" though her head started to feel fuzzy fairly quickly and she almost swore she felt the buzz of a headache coming on.

Regina shifted Emma's glass away.

"Well I am sorry he dragged you out of your life…" Emma took her host standing as a sign that she should be going. What a strange day, the kid she gave up for adoption just magically appears and suddenly she wants to know more. About him, about his life, about his mother…

But she holds back, maybe it's for the best. The brunette slips on her shoes as she prepares to walk Emma to her car. She gets about half way down the sidewalk when the blond drops her keys, her dark eyes roll, though she really finds the gesture adorable. That is until the blond stumbles.

Great, she thinks, my son will kill me if something happens to her.

Regina reaches down quicker and snatches the keys.

"Hey!" The blonde's eyes go wide and Regina turns her around.

"Oh no, you are not driving in this condition, I thought you were buzzed…."

Emma whines. " I am fineeee. I live three hours away it's not that far."

Regina pauses for a second. This woman would most likely not make it out of Storybrook alive let alone all the way back to Boston.

"Well can't have the evil queen defeating the savior on their first night, can we dear." When Emma turns her head her eye brow raised, Regina chuckles,

"It wouldn't make a very good story."

She has Emma sit on the sofa while she locks up. The blond almost falling asleep.

"Oh no, you will not sleep on the couch, there is a perfectly good guest room right up the stairs come on…." She reaches her hand out, she is shocked when the blond actually takes it.

"But… it is going to be so awkward in the morning…" Emma huffs like a three year old wanting to avoid her bedtime.

Regina squeezes her hand. "Dear I promise it won't be that terrible, in the morning you will be on your way and never have to see me again."

Emma smiles to herself. She wouldn't mind having to see her again… hopefully she didn't vocalize that. If she did the brunette chose not to comment.

She passes out the moment her head hits the pillow.

Until a scream that night, hours later, wakes her up.

It's a bit muffled through the house but she can hear it. Female voice, struggling against something. Emma is plenty sober now but a bit disoriented.

She stumbles through the dark room to find a door. Then the hallway is luckily lit with nightlights. She hears the voice continue.

"No! Get off of me! Stop, please! Help! ….Emma…."

Emma bursts into the room freezing when Regina calls out her name.

Regina continues her terror.

Emma finally approaches as the dream has its claws firmly in the brunette. She sits and grabs her wrists and holds her down while calling her name,

"Regina…hey shhhh it's ok, wake up." After a bit of coaxing the dark eyes shoot awake and she bolts upright her chest heaving, eyes looking around wildly. Then trying to pull her wrists from Emma's grasp but Emma is too strong.

"Hey I am going to let go now shhh, I'm not here to hurt you ok. You are safe Regina, in your own home."

Emma loosens her grip and places her hands up in mock surrender.

Regina pulls her arms to herself. Eyes meeting, both women frozen.

Regina speaks first a little bit too hesitantly, "I…I'm sorry I woke you."

Emma shrugs, "You were having a bad dream, it happens."

Regina's pulse is still racing, she isn't fully in the present. She is half still in a dream where a king bends her over a table and she cries out for an Emma. She hopes the woman before her didn't hear that last part of her dream."

Emma looks around the room for something to do, "Did you mean to call for me?"

Regina's eyes flash to Emma's face.

"I…I didn't call for you…"

Emma levels her with a look.

"You screamed Emma… it sounded like you were being attacked I thought someone was in here."

Regina scoots back.

"It was just a nightmare, I am fine dear. Thank you for waking me. You may go back to bed now…" Regina turns to find her pillow.

"Oh please Regina you're still frightened…"

Regina turns back angry.

"You don't know me. I am fine, I would like to go back to bed so if you wouldn't mind."

Emma moves quickly and flattens Regina to the bed pinning Regina's wrists above her head.

Regina's tries to scream but no sound comes. She squeezes her eyes shut tight, maybe this is still a nightmare.

Emma moves to intertwine her fingers with Regina's and easing up the pressure she is creating.

"You are still terrified…" she says calmly.

Regina shivers, she should have just jumped but being pinned down triggered something. She really don't want Emma to leave her alone, she knows the dreams will swallow her up again.

Regina grips the blonde's hands back, "I…am not." She is trying to sounds sure but her voice wavers.

Emma pulls her up to a sitting position.

"Ok, you're not. Do you want me to stay in here for tonight? Do you need to talk?"

Regina's tears start to flow, she never cries in front of people, what is happening to her.

Emma just waits finally reaching up and smoothing away tears. Waiting for Regina to lay down. When she moves to go Regina grabs her arm. She can't vocalize what she wants but Emma stays anyway.

Slowly lowering her head to a pillow. She closes her eyes.

She can hear Regina's rapid breathing, placing her hand over a beating heart.

"Deep breaths ok? Shhh In out…in…good." Regina calms down enough that she can relax. She let's the sound of the crickets outside soothe her. And the humming of her skin at having this beautiful blond in such close proximity.

Emma is just about asleep when she hears a muttered 'thank you'.

She opens an eye to see Regina move closer, and tuck her head under Emma's chin balling herself into Emma's chest. She is so tired and unnerved, but the blond is just what her tired brain needs to drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma wakes up to her phone buzzing. The brunette shifting but not waking. She slips her phone from her pocket and moves quietly from the bed to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

She winces when she hears a huff in her friends voice.

"Emma where have you been? Lily has been crying all morning! I was to watch her for the night…"

Emma sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Sorry Belle I didn't end up going out last night I um… my kid showed up…"

That stops Belle in the middle of her rant. "Your… Emma?"

Emma sits on the tubs and sighs, "Belle I told you, I had a kid when I was 15 that I gave away. Well he found me. And I drove him home last night… to Maine."

Belle's voice takes on a gentler tone.

"I'm sorry babe that sounds like quite an emotional night. How are you holding up? Does he know about Lily?"

Emma's eyes water. "No he doesn't… I don't want him to… hate me Belle."

Emma can hear Belle quickly talking to Lily to calm her, "Emma he won't hate you, just explain that you adopted because you wanted to give another child their best chance…"

Emma slumps, "Yeah not sure Lily is better off with me…"

Belle is quick to cut in, "Em, don't talk like that. You are a great mother. Where did you stay last night?"

Emma takes a deep breath. "With Henry's mother… we had drinks…"

Emma can imagine her friends stupid smile, "And before you get started she just was trying to stay innocent in her son's eyes. He has this fairy tale obsession and after the amount of alcohol I consumed she was terrified that she might win the fight in Evil vs Good."

Belle chuckles, "Well we can't have that can we. She beautiful?"

Emma rolls her eyes but can feel herself smiling, "Shut up."

Belle laughs this time, "Oh Emma, this would only happen to you."

Emma stands and stretches for a moment, "Yeah don't remind me. Anyway I gotta go I promise I will be back today. Yeah I love you."

She hangs up and walks out of the bathroom to see the brunette sitting up, messy bed head and all. Her heart jumps. She doesn't think as she sits back on the bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, feeling better?" She flinches as she realizes how familiar she is being but it would appear that the brunette is just waking and is still a bit out of it.

"Much, thank you." She rubs at her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Emma notices an eyelash about to fall into her eye.

"Wait don't move."

Regina goes ridged, "What? What is it?"

Emma grabs the offending item, slowly brushing it away with her thumb.

She is very close to Regina's face, the brunette has frozen with her lips parted. She notices as the brunette leans in a little then panic in her face as she thinks she is clearly embarrassing herself.

Emma cups her cheek and leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Wow you are beautiful, how did I not notice last night?"

Regina turns her face searching green eyes.

She plunges forward, Emma's hand finding her hip. Regina pulling Emma back and on top of her when Emma slows.

"Damn, ok you are…"

Regina waits, she forgets to breathe.

"Perfect. Shit." Emma sits to the side of the brunette.

Regina turns her head as she feels the rejection coming on.

Emma shakes her head, "Damn I really want to…"

Regina looks back with watery eyes.

Emma's heart clenches, she did that to the brunette, she moves to fix this. Before the brunette can tumble into thoughts of self loathing or abandonment Emma leans in and kisses her slower, more focused on a make out session then sex this time and a bit more controlled.

Regina gasps. Her hands finding their way into the blonds long hair, some falling in her face and she huffs in frustration.

Emma giggles throwing it over her shoulder, laying on top of the brunette and hiding her face in the brunette's dark hair.

She lifts her head still giggling, "I am so sorry, I promise I can be sexier than this… this just wow, you're just stunning and you kissed me… it normally takes me a while to warm up to people."

Regina raises a hand to Emma's cheek.

"Me either dear…" and then after a moment her heart sinks.

"Henry…"

Emma looks at her in confusion, "What about the kid?"

Regina shakes her head shifting to get up. "He won't like this, you need to…"

Emma sits there hurt, "You want me to leave?"

Regina turns away and shivers, "Emma…"

Emma goes out on a limb and wraps her arm around the other woman, she can feel her trembling.

"I would like to see you again…but you should probably know a little more about me first."

Regina surprises both of them by pulling Emma's arms tighter around her then pushing them away.

Regina closes her eyes, "You're married? You have another family…"

Emma sets her chin on the woman's shoulder – why does she feel so comfortable with her already?

"Hey I'm not with anyone… I do have a family…"

Regina turns her head, an eyebrow raised.

"I have a daughter, adopted like Henry… I felt guilt I gave him away so I tried to help another child in need. I'm sorry you don't want to hear about this…"

Regina grabbed her hand, "It's fine."

Emma runs her hand through Regina's hair.

"Will you really come back?" Regina whispers as her mind starts to really wake up.

Emma watches her struggle to take in a breath, she can tell the brunette is about to bolt, or shut down on her.

Emma nods. "Yes..if you want."

Regina shivers and nods her head as well. "I…"

Henry throws the door open.

"Mom!" Regina closes her eyes and silently curses herself. Real life is not a dream of fairytale, she wasn't meant to be happy.

Emma turns to the kid, gripping Regina's hand.

"Kid, your mom let me stay last night." Holding Henry's gaze with her head still raised.

Her strength allowing Regina to glance up at her son.

Henry standing there looking between them, conflicting emotions.

He stared at Regina, "What did you do."

Regina opened and closed her mouth, "I-I wasn't going to let her drive Henry… alcohol and driving…"

Emma cut her off, "Kid your mom was very kind, she didn't do anything wrong."

Regina looked away, her son might always see her as a villain but this woman maybe she could help.

Henry nodded and took a step back, "Sorry." Was barely audible.

Regina moved her hand from Emma's and covered her face as she cried. Emma rubbing her back.

"Hey, look he's ok. Your ok…"

Regina tried to hide herself away, but Emma moved her hands.

"Come with me. It's just a day trip. Come with me to get Lily. I'm not leaving you alone."

An hour later Emma had convinced Henry that him and his mother should accompany her – to pick up her daughter and she would come back and stay a week, just a week.

The boy was overjoyed and threw himself at his birthmother as his adoptive mother strolled into the room, feeling like she was interrupting something she tried to leave but Emma called out.

"Regina! You ready for a road trip. Let me go get gas and I will come back for you two, alright? Could you guys pack some lunch?"

The boy nodded and before the blond left she walked up to the brunette and kissed her quickly.

"Breathe."

Regina watched Emma go. Her and her son moving to the cabinets to pull food for their trip.

Henry wouldn't look at her but he started speaking.

"Is this for real? You'll let me see Emma and leave Storybrook?" He sounded suspicious and Regina sighed.

"Yes Henry. I-I don't know what's wrong with me, but I am terrified of her leaving…it feels safer with her here. But I don't want her to hurt you, what if she disappears? Changes her mind…"

Henry looked up and saw his mother's hand shake as she reached for the knife to cut of the veggies. He covered her hand with his own.

"Mom, let me do that, you're shaking."

She wiped at her face and turned away.

"Mom?"

She turned back around and he could see her for the first time in a long while.

"Do you…do you really love me?"

Regina wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes sweetheart. You are my world." A sad smile.

Henry went back to chopping.

"She won't hurt you mom… even if you are the evil queen."

Regina leaned against the counter.

Her son reaching and touching her arm again, "Mom."

It took a few more calls for her to come back to him.

"Mom it'll be fine."

She turned gripped the counter till her knuckles turned white.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here I go off breaking feels again ;) this may be coming to and end soon... we shall see...

Emma came back and Henry loaded her car with food, blankets and pillows and hopped in. When Regina didn't come out Emma went in looking for her.

She found her sitting on her closed toilet seat in the bathroom.

"Hey there, ready?" Emma took a knee in front of the brunette.

"What… what if he is right?"

Emma took a deep breath, "About the stories? Regina that's crazy…"

Regina put her head in her hands, "I'm stupid, I shouldn't be leaving town with you… maybe I shouldn't go…"

Emma lifted her to standing and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Come on princess sounds like you need a little adventure. I'll be there to protect you, from the world … and from Henry. It will be ok…maybe this is what you two need…"

Emma pulled her forward gently "take my hand, do you trust me?"

Regina took a broken breath then placed her hand in Emma's.

She walked to the car and for the first time her son cast her a happy glance. Not at anyone else but just at her.

…..

They arrived in Boston and it was late. Regina kept pretty quiet except when Henry fell asleep and Emma started asking questions about Henry and Regina herself.

They arrived and Emma once again had to coax the brunette to follow. Henry sensed her fear, and he started to see the woman he had loved he gripped her hand as they walked toward the apartments.

"Mom, I'm scared to meet my sister…"

Regina stopped and looked at Henry, "Sweetheart, Emma wanted to give you your best chance. She was too young to raise a child. But when she was she wanted someone else to have a happy ending too…I'm sorry you didn't get the story you wanted…."

Henry squeezed her hand, "I thought you were evil… but you let me come and you came a long. You care for Emma don't you…"

Regina shrugged, "She means something to you…"

Henry pulled her hand as he started walking forward, "She really likes you… she told me"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I just met her dear…"

Henry threw a smile her way, "Well she was in your bed mom…"

Regina gasped, "Henry!"

He laughed, really laughed.

She groaned, "Nothing happened."

He didn't push any farther. When they caught up to Emma she was holding a blond baby with dark eyes. And the blond was just as nervous as Regina felt.

"Lily this is Henry he's your brother." The two year old just looked at Emma then back at the boy. But as soon as she registered Regina she reached her arms out.

Emma was shocked, "Well, would you?"

Regina hesitated but did take the young girl. She suddenly felt, warm. Like someone had completed her. She looked around the room, her son was helping his birthmother search for food and she stood there holding this little girl that looked up at her with nothing but love.

The little girl tried not to let go of Regina but as she became sleepy the brunette put her on the sofa and tucked her in. Henry joining her on the couch to watch a movie.

Emma jumped in surprise when Regina spoke. "Can I help with anything." Regina shifted a bit uncomfortably.

Emma laughed, "Gods you scared me. I think we about ready, you ok." She threw the towel over her shoulder.

Regina smiled, "Yes, I think so." A quick shiver had the blond pulling her to her bedroom.

"Here's my favorite hoodie. Arms up." The brunette did and felt instant relief as Emma's proximity was closer then it had been all day.

Emma stopped breathing.

"Stay here."

Regina watched her leave and her heart beat faster. Emma returned closing the door.

The kids are out food is done – might get cold but …" She reached out and slowly kissed Regina.

The brunette sighed, finally she could touch Emma again, it felt like the day had been an eternity.

Emma let Regina decide the pace but quickly Emma began to lose her clothing and the brunette was following.

When they both sat there in their underwear, Regina but a hand to Emma's chest.

"What is happening?"

Emma push a strand of hair behind her son's mother's ear.

"We can stop Regina…"

Regina shook her head, "I don't want to…"

She moved her hands to the back of her bra closing her eyes she took it off. Emma's eyes never leaving her face.

"You are beautiful…"

Regina blushed and moved Emma's hands to her underwear.

"Take them off."

Emma slowly slide them down and felt the brunette cry out when Emma brushed her fingers along her leg.

Taking her own top off Emma lay her body on top of Regina's. running her hands down the length of Regina's body. Regina pulling Emma to her, capturing her lips, crying into her mouth. Her hands holding Emma's face on either side as Emma started up a rhythm with her leg in between Regina's Regina panting as Emma nibbled on her ear, her throat, her chest. The brunette's back arching as she let out a strangled sound, dropping back onto the bed. Emma collecting her in her arms and holding her close.

When the brunette could breath again she shifted pinning Emma down …

She uttered the three most terrifying words stopping her heart.

"I love you." Then she waited….

Emma kissed her and a pulse went out throughout the room.

They stared at each other for a moment then the brunette bolted, She was back against the headboard clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Emma?"

Emma nodded. She looked at her skin it was still soft without a trace of scales.

"You broke the curse…"

Regina eyed her with distrust. "You are still the dark one?"

Emma reached for her and Regina jumped.

"Please, don't."

Emma paused. "I thought you did this to save me…."

Regina nodded through a watery haze, "Yes but… the last think I remember was you trying to kill your family…"

Emma hung her head, "I… that was a while ago…"

Regina pulled the hoodie over her head. "You knew?"

Emma shook her head.

Regina eyed her warily and kept glancing at the door.

Emma handed her her underwear, "Here."

Regina pulled them on and glanced up at her princess and she saw her. Her eyes were rimmed in burgundy but she was there, she was real, alive, they all were. She leaned against the door and let herself slide down, and cry.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma stayed on the bed, wishing she could reach out to Regina. All she could offer was a string of 'I'm sorrys' none that calmed the dark princess on the floor.

When Regina couldn't try anymore, Emma's voice was raw as well.

"Take my car, and the kids. Just go." Emma was pained and passive but it was what she deserved.

Regina tried to stand and swayed. Leaning on the wall.

Emma was worried she would fall and she pulled her tank over her head and went to collect the woman before she collapsed.

Instead of fighting her Regina pulled her close, "Don't you ever save me again, I need you! I can't live without you!"

Emma just held her close letting her tears fall again and again.

Both were so exhausted they fell asleep without a second thought.

When Regina woke she felt Emma's warm body next to her. She sighed, how was she going to trust her wife again… When she looked up she saw Lily sitting on the floor in front of her sucking on her thumb. Regina's eyes pooled with water. She had missed so much of Lily's life already. But as her daughter pulled herself to stand and uttered a quiet mama, Regina had hope that everything might work out ok.

Lily was hoisted into bed with her mom and mama and Emma sleepily wined as Lily pulled on her hair as Regina chuckled. Emma pulling her in to cuddle.

"No lil monkey mama needs more sleep."

Regina watched Emma's eyes float to hers, "Hey." Emma smiled hesitantly.

Regina reached out and brushed her arm with her fingertips, "Hi."

Emma kissed Lily's head, "Are you leaving?" Emma chocked on the end of her sentence as she trailed off Regina leaning in.

"We'll keep you safe Emma." Regina smiled and Emma started to cry hard.

"I'm so sorry Gina…"

Regina wiped at the tears though there was no stopping them, "I know dear, we'll, we'll be ok."

Then she remembered Henry, he would still love her right? Where was he.

"Dear, let me go check on Henry – I thought he would be up by now." Emma snuggled back into Lily as Regina held her breath walking down the hall.

What if he was just more confused? What if he thought she did this to ruin the story?

She walked out into the living room and there stood Henry.

They locked eyes and she took a step back, "Hen?"

His eyes over flowed as he ran into her arms. "Mom."

She was home.

A/N: Hey everyone - this is all I have written at this point. Waiting for creative juices to strike I have two other stories I am working on and will get to this when I figure out where to go. This could be a good ending though right? ;)


End file.
